Aprontando na estrada
by Raven perola negra
Summary: Ele   Um ladrão meio atrapalhado fugindo da policia!Ela   Uma punk rebelde fugindo dos seus pais! Os dois Ela precisa de uma carona,ele de ajuda para fugir. Resuldado  Uma viagem doida,uma barriga falca,uma lata de lixo ,um destino inserto e mta confusão
1. Chapter 1

Bella não ouvia o que eles estavam falando,ter seus pais sendo chamados a diretoria a cada 15 dias mais ou menos era quase que uma rotina tão certa quanto o termino e a volta semanal do namoro do seu Melhor amigo Emmet com sua namorada barbie Rosali.

Ela dobrou as pernas na cadeira e ficou balançando discretamente a cabeça no seu ritmo da batida da musica que tocava no mp4,usar aquele casaco com capuz era algo útil em uma discussão que você não esta nem um pouco interessada.

Quando seu pai balançou seu braço percebeu que estavam falando com ela e discretamente abaixou o som do mp4.

= Estamos falando com você, pare de nos ignorar,mostre um pouco de respeito

= Me distrai estava ouvindo

=Você tem idéia do quão grave foi o seu comportamento dessa vez Isabella?

Olhei pra minha mãe,ela olhava tão feio que parecia querer me fulminar com os olhos,ela pegou a trança de cabelo loiro em cima da mesa e balançou ela na frente do meu rosto.

=Como teve coragem pra fazer isso Isabella?como?

=Não sei por que tanto escândalo, esse cabelo esta cheio de pontas duplas e triplas,ela é muito vaidosa pra andar com um cabelo assim,eu fiz um favor a ela!

Eu sorri de forma meiga,o que eu devia saber que ficava bem estranho com meu batom preto,a diretora limpou a garganta pedindo atenção e olhamos para ela.

= E claro que como sempre você esta levando isso na total brincadeira não e Isabella?

Eu arregalei os olhos em uma expressão de falsa ofensa

= Mas e claro que não diretora,eu levo pontas duplas a serio!

Meu pai bateu forte na mesa da diretora e eu olhei pra sua cara enfurecida.

=Já chega Isabella, pare de brincadeira você passou dos limites!

Eu suspirei e me levantei da cadeira.

=Olha só, podemos parar com a discussão e partir pros finalmente? Tenho certeza que vocês não vão dizer nada que já não tenham dito antes e eu estou perdendo meu tempo enquanto podia estar assistindo ao novo capitulo da quarta temporada de true blood!

= Meu pai se levantou ficando na minha frente.

= A não mocinha,creio que dessa vez iremos surpreendê-la!

Eu sorri animada

=Serio?já sei,vão me dar uma passagem só de ida para transilvania?

Minha mãe se levantou e ficou do lado do meu pai.

=Estamos cansados da sua rebeldia sem fim e sem motivos Isabella, falta de respeito,agressão a outros alunos,agressão a professores,cola,bombas de fedor,mentiras, pegadinhas,brincadeiras sem limites,roupas inapropriadas,cigarros,bebidas,amizades inapropriadas,será que já esta de bom tamanho ou eu esqueci de algo?

Minha mãe olhou pra diretora e pro meu pai,e eu levantei o dedo para chamar a atenção deles.

= Mãe a senhora se esqueceu das drogas em baixo do meu colchão!

Eu vi minha mãe ficar branca como papel e meu pai arregalar os olhos,a diretora quase teve o um ataque cardíaco!

=Calma gente,foi uma piadinha!

E era mesmo,nunca tinha usado drogas e não pretendia usar,não era minha praia,quase pude ouvir eles suspirarem de alivio.

= Não sou burra pra esconder minhas drogas em baixo do colchão, la vocês iriam achar,escondo em outro lugar.

Minha mãe fez uma cara pior que antes e eu ri.

= Mãe,calma e brincadeira, não tenha um ataque

Acho que meu pai poderia me estrangular naquele exato momento.

=Como já dissemos antes,você e sua mania de não levar nada a serio!

Eu balancei a cabeça e cruzei os braços!

=Olha,chega,vocês não disseram que iam me surpreender?então tentem!caso contrario to caindo foram!

A diretora se levantou da cadeira me olhando seria e disse as palavras que me fizeram parar de respirar por alguns segundos!

=Seus pais e eu concordamos Isabella que o seu lugar não e mas aqui,você será transferida amanha mesmo para um**reformatório de segurança máxima** para adolescentes problemáticos como você ou piores, e antes que você pense em uma fuga saiba que esse lugar fica em uma ilha deserta no pacifico a muitos,muitos quilômetros de qualquer outra praia para a qual você possa escapar, a não ser que você queira morrer afogada claro.

Meus únicos pensamentos foram "agora fudeu"


	2. Chapter 2

Corri **pelas ruas sem rumo enquanto minha mente trabalhava rápido.**

Minha sorte era que a rua estava uma bagunça, cheia de gente, Policiais, carros e correria, não **parei para escutar** mas parecia que alguns ladrões tinham roubado uma joalheria, resolvi **p**arar e respirar um pouco enquanto pensava em um plano, com esse monte de gente na rua aqueles Armários do meu pai não me encontrariam rápido.

Engano meu,logo que olhei **para traz vi um deles correndo e tive que **correr de novo, com aquele monte de gente na rua isso não era tarefa das mais fáceis, mas eu sabia que mais adiante tinha um corredor, tipo um beco meio torto que dava **p**ara outra rua.

Consegui chegar no corredor, segui em direção a outra rua o corredor estava deserto, mas parei quando vi duas lixeiras vermelhas e enorme da prefeitura!

Bom eu poderia tentar despistar e correr o risco de ser pega ... ou .. Esconder-me!

Respirei fundo soltei uma maldição baixinho e corri ate a lixeira, abri a tam**pa e entrei rapidamente, respirei fundo,mas antes de abaixar sinto o lixo se mexer, eu senti o grito subir ****p****ela minha garganta achando que era um bicho, mas de repente uma Cabeça aparece subindo do monte de lixo, eu ia gritar, mas o garoto rapidamente tapou minha boca e fez sinal de silencio com o dedo de****pois**** um sinal para me abaixar dentro do lixo, eu segurei a tampa e me abaixei rapidamente, ouvimos ****p****assos entrando no beco, o garoto ainda segurava minha boca para não gritar.**

**Eu q****uase ****podia**** sentir meu coração batendo na garganta, os ****p****assos se afastaram e o garoto do meu lado se arriscou em levantar uma frestinha da tampa bem devagar, eu olhei Junto Pela fresta e vimos que não tinha ninguém mais ali, o garoto suspirou aliviado e soltou minha boca, assim que ele fez isso eu dei hum soco no seu braço.**

**-Aiii ... Por quê t****oda essa violência?**

**Ele ****sussurrou e me olhou indignado enquanto massageava aonde eu tinha batido, eu olhava feio pra ele e falei no mesmo tom de voz.**

**-Porque**** ? e você ainda ****p****ergunta? faz idéia do susto que me deu garoto? quase senti meu coração sair ****p****ela boca.**

**Ele**** ainda me olhava indignado.**

**-****O susto que EU TE DEI? que tal falarmos do susto Que VOCÊ ME DEU? **

**Ele ainda ****sussurrava e parecia hum pouco chateado, eu, revirei os olhos.**

**-Mas o que d****iabos você está fazendo escondido dentro de uma lata de lixo em?**

**-Sabe, eu queria te perguntar ****a mesma coisa!**

**-O Que eu estou fazendo aqui não e**** da sua conta!**

**Ele**** se ajeitou no meio do lixo ainda irritado.**

**-Ótimo, Por quê o q****ue eu estou fazendo aqui também não te diz respeito!**

**Eu cruzei ****os braços e bufei, no fundo ele tinha razão.**

**Então esta c****erto, cai fora da minha lixeira!**

**Eu estreitei ****os olhos pra ele.**

**-O q****ue você disse?**

**-Eu d****isse pra cair fora da minha lixeira!**

**-Olha s****ó garoto, essa lixeira não tem seu nome escrita nela!**

**Eu falei a****quilo um pouco mais alto e ele correu e tapou minha boca, eu estapeei ele enquanto isso ele e sussurrou irritado**

**-DA PRA ****falar baixo?**

**Ele**** me soltou e eu parei de Bater Nele.**

**-Tudo bem ****agora, cai fora, não tem meu nome na lixeira, mas cheguei primeiro, se quiser vai entrar na outra que tem do Lado.**

**Como eu queria b****ater naquele garoto ...**

**EU N****ÃO VOU A LUGAR NENHUM, fui clara?**

**-Olha a****qui menina, não tenho NADA contra você, mas você está se escondendo, e se esta se escondendo e por que esta sendo procurada e se alguém esta te procurando e te encontrar vai me entrar também então de o fora!**

**-Sabe, eu poderia dizer o MESMO Sobre voc ...**

**Tinha pessoas entrando no beco, senti o garoto ficando tenso do meu l****ado, eu também estava tensa, prendi inconscientemente a respiração,os passos iam e voltavam, de repente pararam.**

**-****Não achamos ela!**

**-Impossível, ELA Entrou**** aqui, NÃO Pode Ter ido tão longe a pe!**

**-Ela ****pode ter pego hum carro!**

**-MAS QUE Droga! AONDE Diabos Aquela MENINA SE ENFIOU? O VOO DELA SAI DAQUI A POUCO, O Sr. CHARLES VAI NOS ****DESpEDIR SE ELA NAO ESTIVER NAQUELE AVIAO!**

**-Ca****lma cara, Vamos voltar e pegar um carro e ir atrás dela, perguntamos Por ae, com aquela maquiagem e aquelas Roupas ELA vai ser reconhecida por alguém em algum Lugar, anda Vamos!**

**Pude e****scutar os passos se afastando e eu relaxei, aquele lixo estava um nojo, por ser lixo de restaurante fedia comida podre, uma sorte e que eu tinha colocado calça comprida e blusa, por isso não estava tanto em contato direto com o lixo .**

**-Me deixa adivinhar! v****ocê e a garota que eles estão procurando?**

**Ele**** me olhou e tinha um sorriso com ar cínico enquanto olhava minha aparência.**

**Eu revirei ****os olhos e ignorei.**

**-Eles falaram ****de te colocar em um avião, você fez alguma coisa ou está fugindo de um seqüestro ou algo assim?**

**-Olha****, acho que já tivemos essa discussão antes não é não? o que eu estou fazendo aqui e tanto da sua conta quanto e da minha conta o que VOCE esta fazendo aqui!**

**Depois diss****o ficamos calados, o lixo ia ate o meu peito, depois de algum tempo minhas pernas doíam, eu queria muito sentar, mas só de imaginar no que poderia estar sentando eu desisti da idéia, tive que aguentar em pé por muito tempo.**

**O garoto do meu l****ado também parecia estar impaciente por estar em pé, o cheiro era insuportável, então seguramos a tampa aberta só uma frestinha pra podermos respirar um pouco.**

**D****epois de de ter anoitecido esperamos mais algumas horas e achamos seguro sair dali, assim que abrimos a tampa totalmente e respiramos ar puro senti um alivio imediato, o garoto saiu da lixeira rapidamente e colocou uma mão na minha frente se oferecendo para me ajudar a sair , eu ignorei a mão e sai sozinha, minhas pernas doíam horrivelmente por ficar horas e horas em pé ali dentro, minhas roupas estavam sujas e totalmente machadas de comida, e eu achava que ganhava de um gambá no fedor. **

**-****Então garota, obrigada pelas horas agradáveis compartilhadas ali dentro, espero que se te pegaram não fale nada de mim, e pode deixar que eu também não falo nada de você, apesar do que eu não sei nada mesmo alem do fato de que você tem um péssimo gosto pra roupas e maquiagem!**

**- Olhei feio pra ele pela primeira v****ez fora do lixo, foi quando eu vi que ele não era um garoto era um homem, bem mais alto do que eu, cabelos cor de bronze, olhos verdes, era bonito e parecia bem mais velho que eu.**

**-Qual ****sua idade?**

**Ele me olhou desconfiado.**

**-Por Que Quer saber Minha IDADE?**

**eu dei de ombros.**

**-Bom .. Acho q****ue não tem Problema, tenho 21, olha adoraria ficar aqui tomando já e desfrutando dessa agradável conversa,mas tenho que dar o fora, adeus.**

**ele começou ****a caminhar rápido pra fora do beco, eu respirei fundo e corri atrás dele.**

**Espera-Eu Vou com ****você!**

**Ele p****arou de caminhar e olhou pra minha cara**

**-****Você Só PoDE Estar de brincadeira!**

**-****Não eu não estou, eu vou com VOCÊ.**

**-Olha****, eu não acho que você tenha gostado Tanto assim da minha presença pra não querer se desgrudar de MIM.**

**-E eu ****não gostei, mas me responde uma coisa, sabe dirigir?**

**Ele**** me olhou como se eu estivesse ficado doida.**

**-O que d****iabos isso tem haver**

**-Responde logo**** droga!**

**-Claro q****ue eu sei!**

**-Por isso tenho q****ue ir com você, você vai dar-me uma corona!**

**Ele**** continuou me olhando como se eu estivesse doida**

**-Quantos a****nos você tem?**

**-16**

**Me olhou muito ****serio dessa vez e começou rir depois.**

**-Olha s****ó garota, não tenho tempo pra ser sua baba, eu estou com problemas aqui, não preciso de outro problema como "ser acusado de seqüestrar uma menor" entendeu? Agora Vou Nessa!**

**Ele**** voltou a andar e eu corri e puxei o casaco dele pra traz**

**-Espera, ****você vai sim!**

**E****le parou e me olhou serio**

**-E Por quê eu te levaria?**

**Eu sorri e enfiei uma mão dentro do bolso da minha**** calca.**

**-Por quê eu p****reciso de uma carona, e se você esta fugindo de alguma coisa você vai precisar de dinheiro, e eu tenho dinheiro.**

**Tirei do meu bolso algumas, pulseiras,colares e brincos de ouro e um colar de Pérolas, levantei pra**** ele ver, ele olhou meio pasmo para as jóias e depois pra mim.**

**-Você roubou ISSO ?**

**-Não, não claro que não, são m****inhas jóias! eu te dou metade do dinheiro que conseguirmos por elas se me ajudar a escapar da cidade!**

**Nesse momento vi um brilho passar rapidamente em ****seu olhar e eu sabia...tinha em contratado**** minha ****fuga****!**

**-ALGUMAS HORAS MAIS CEDO NAQUELE DIA-**

**Assim que desci do carro corri pra dentro de casa,mas antes de conseguir subir as escadas senti alguém puxar meu braço.**

**-Espera ae mocinhas.**

**Soltei meu braço e olhei pro meu pai, ele parecia calmo e confiante e aquilo me enfurecia.**

**-Não adianta, eu não vou pra esse lugar.**

**-A você vai!**

**C****ruzei meus braços e ri **

**-Claro, e o que vai fazer?me arrastar pelos cabelos?me amarrar no carro?você não pode me obrigar!**

**-Na verdade, nos podemos te obrigar, e faremos isso se você não for por bem,aqueles carros que chegaram conosco não vieram por acaso Isabella, tenho homens vigiando ao redor da casa, eles te levaram algemada e dopada se for preciso, eu já dei minha autorização!**

**Olhei pasma pra ele,meu pai nunca chegou a esses est****remos antes,e olha que eu já tinha aprontado bastante no passado, olhei pra minha mãe, ela estava quase em pânico de tão nervosa.**

**-Mãe, você não pode deixar meu pai fazer isso, não posso acreditar que você tenha concordado com isso!**

**-Olha Isabella, você não me deixou outra solução, é pro seu bem, se continuar assim daqui a algum tempo vai parar na cadeia quando estiver mais velha, seu comportamento tem que ser corrigido!**

**Eu fechei os olhos furiosa e dei um chute na escada**

**-SEUS MENTIROSOS, VOCE AXA QUE EU NAO SEI QUE TUDO ISSO É POR CAUSA DA SUA CAMPANHA ELEITORAL PAI?"PRO MEU BEM?"PRO MEU BÉM É A PUTA QUE PARIU!VOCES SÓ QUEREM SE LIVRAR DE MIM PARA NAO TEREM PROBLEMAS NA CAMPANHA PRA GOVERNADOR PAI, VOCES ESTAO QUERENDO PASSAR UMA IMAGEM DE FAMILIA PERFEITA, DESDE QUE VOCE ENTROU PARA POLITICA VOCE QUER ISSO, E AGORA QUER MAIS DO QUE NUNCA E COMO NAO CONSEGUE TA ME JOGANDO EM ALGUM BURACO LONGE DAQUI PRA NAO CAUSAR PROBLEMAS!**

**Meus pais me olhavam sem dizer nada enquanto eu gritava histérica, ouvi um barulho na porta e vi dois brutamontes 5 vezes o meu tamanho com braços mais par****ecidos com pernas grossas parados me olhando.**

**-Já dissemos que é para o seu bem Isabella, veja pelo lado bom, em vez de passar 5 dias viajando de barco você vai chegar hoje mesmo de jatinho, eles não dão esse privilegio pra mais ninguém, geralmente eles te arrancam da sua casa s****em você nem saber pra onde esta indo, estamos tentando fazer as coisas melhores pra você, mas se quiser ir para o acampamento Serenidade da forma mais difícil você também pode!**

**Meu cérebro trabalhou rápido a partir do momento em que ele disse esse nome, eu já tinha ouvido falar ****desse lugar, mas eu achei que era uma lenda...mas se não fosse...bom se não fosse eu estava muito ferrada, fugi daquele lugar é impossível, por via das duvidas...**

**-Ta okay... eu vou!qualquer lugar é melhor do que perto de vocês.**

**Subi as escadas correndo enquanto ouvia meu pai gritar lá em baixo**

**-Nem pense em tentar escapar já dissemos que temos gente vigiando os portões você tem uma hora e meia pra sairmos.**

**Entrei no meu quarto e liguei o not, digitei o nome do acampamento e comecei a pesquisar, era verdade, era o lugar que eu tinha ouvido falar , poucas pessoas falam nele, dizem que existem vários espalhados pelo mundo, esse acampamento ficava em uma ilha deserta sem nada em volta.**

**Você era obrigado a trabalhos forçados, a comida era racionada, você apanhava como cachorro sem dono, e em alguns desses acampamentos aconteceram até mortes "não explicadas"os novos membros eram acorrentados em blocos de cimento que ficavam na beira da praia e eram obrigados a passar a noite lá, conforme a maré subia durante a noite eles tinha que lutar contra as ondas durante toda a madrugada, os pais pagam essas pessoas para "cuidar"de seus filhos problemáticos, a maioria dos adolescentes eram levados pra lá de forma violenta, essas pessoas simplesmente apareciam e as imobilizavam sem qualquer explicação, algemavam e aplicavam um sedativo, eles te tiravam de qualquer lugar que estivessem, casa, trabalho, escola, festa, rua...e você só acordavam em um barco em direção a ilha e as explicações do que vocês estavam fazendo lá só vinham no amanhecer quando eles te tiravam das correntes na beira da praia.**

**(Gente só uma informação, esse tipo de lugar existe mesmo fora do Brasil, existe até um filme baseado em historias reais "A ilha: uma prisão sem grades"muito bom mesmo recomendo total)**

**Olhei assustado para o computador , eu não sabia o que era ou não verdade ali, mas eu não estava disposta a pagar pra ver,pelo menos eu tive a sorte do meu pai adorar subornar todo mundo, por que provavelmente foi assim que ele conseguiu permissão para contratar pessoas pra me deixarem lá de forma diferente me levantei e enchi duas malas de rodinhas com roupas que achava no guarda roupa,joguei de qualquer jeito e fechei, coloquei na minha mochila 2 blusas e duas calças e algumas outras coisas.**

**Eu não tinha dinheiro, usava cartão pra quase tudo, e podia jurar que meu pai tinha mandado bloqueia-los,**** joguei eles junto com meu cel dentro da mala, ele poderia arrumar um jeito de me rastrear pelo cel, fui na ultima gaveta do meu armário e peguei um saco de jóias e enfiei na mochila, minha mãe sempre me dava jóias com a esperança de me ver usando uma delas no lugar das minhas coleiras e braceletes de couro, tudo era ridiculamente brega eu nunca usava, mas agora me serviram pra alguma coisa, dei uma olhada pela minha janela e vi um brutamontes parado lá.**

**C****oloquei a mochila e desci as escadas carregando as malas, fui pra sala aonde meu pai estava, ele me olhou meio surpreso.**

**- Já acabou?**

**- Quanto mais rápido eu sair daqui, menos vou ter que ficar perto de você!**

**-E você vai levar tudo isso? você está indo para um reformatório e não para ferias no Havaí! **

**-Pra sua informação, Havaí não seriam minhas ferias idéias e não que seja da sua conta mas roupas com estilo ocupam mas espaços que essas roupas sem graças.**

**Ele suspirou e deu de ombros**

**-Não vou perder tempo revistando, sei que você terá sorte se depois que eles revistarem tudo você ficar apenas com o que couber dentro da sua mochila, então não vou gastar minha energia discutindo com você!**

**-Eu vou tomar banho antes de ir**

**L****arguei tudo na sala e fui pro banheiro só com uma muda de roupa em baixo do braço ,fechei a porta e olhei pela janela, estava tudo limpo, eu sempre tomava banho na parte de cima, sabia que eles não imaginariam que eu tentaria fugir de um lugar tão obvio quando o banheiro da parte de baixo,a janela era pequena + eu conseguiria passar por ela, tirei minha saia e meia arrastão corri pra porta e abri só a fresta pra poder gritar.**

**-MARIAAA**

**Logo meu pai apareceu na porta.**

**-O que você quer Isabella?**

**-Preciso falar com a Maria!**

**Ele me deu um olhar desconfiado e cruzou os braços.**

**-O que quer com a Maria?**

**- o que eu quero?já disse falar com ela!**

**Ele descruzou os braços irritado**

**-A Maria já foi, sua mãe deu o resto do dia de folga pra ela, o que você quer?já falei que se vai tentar escapar só vai piorar sua situação!**

**-Mas que droga, não to tentando escapar, só precisava dela pra pegar algo pra mim**

**-E o que você precisa?se não está aprontando nada pode me pedir!**

... 

**-Eu preciso de absorventes!to menstruada e já tirei a roupa pra tomar banho!**

**Meu pai me olhou muito sem graça, ele detestava esses assuntos, tive que me forçar pra não rir.**

**-Bom..eu..eu...vou chamar sua Mãe**

**Ele já ia se virando pra sair**

**-Calma não precisa, tenho absorventes dentro da mochila, só você pegar pra mim!**

**Ele me olhou parecendo um pouco assustado.**

**-Anda pai, que droga, é uma emergência!procura lá que você acha!**

**Meu pai saiu andando meio em pânico e eu me forcei não rir quando ele voltou segurando a mochila e me entregou pela fresta da porta.**

**-toma pega, tente não demorar.**

**Ele praticamente jogou a mochila pela fresta e correu, eu já tinha colocado minha calça preta bem larga,me olhei no espelho, meu cabelo preto azulado repicado estava uma bagunça, minha maquiagem com olho preto esfumado e batom preto estava de matar, minha blusa do nirvana estava linda e meu coturno de cano longo estava perfeito nos meus pés...é eu estava pronta pra fugir, tirei minhas jóias da mochila e pus no bolso de traz que era largo e fofo,de tão grande caberia uma bola...okay exagerei, mas era calça de skaytista.**

**coloquei minha mochila e sai silenciosamente pela janela, eu sabia que Maria não estava e eu tinha ouvido minha mãe no quarto dela, ela não iria descer pra ver o que eu queria, sabia que se eu entrasse no banheiro com a mochila meu pai ficaria de "antena"ligada, fiz as malas apenas pra ele achar que eu iria mesmo precisar de tudo aquilo, ele ficaria bem de olho nelas se eu fosse fugir e fosse burra pra querer carregá-las, e pedir pra ele trazer a mochila depois em vez de levar ela pro banheiro eu mesma me deixaria com cara mais inocente ainda, mas o melhor golpe foi o absorvente, eu sabia que meu pai não iria abrir minha bolsa pra futucar e procurar um absorvente, e você não entrega seu"kit de sobrevivência"nas mãos do inimigos se ele vai mexer, se eu mandei ele abrir e pegar alguma coisa lá dentro ele julgaria que estava bem me deixar sozinha com a mochila.**

**E também se eu estava menstruada isso me ajudaria a ter mais tempo no banheiro sem ele me perturbar e vigiar tanto,os homens estavam vigiando os portões e os muros,mas eu corri para os arbustos que dividiam nosso quintal com o do vizinho, entrei no meio dos arbustos e sai na casa dos Pertessons,nossos vizinhos, eu corri até a parte da frente da casa, o cachorro dos Pertessons começou a latir, eu olhei meio assustada pro rot mas não parei, ele estava acorrentado,mas os latidos poderiam chamar atenção,cheguei no portão e comecei a escalar a grade,foi quando o alarme disparou,parei em cima do portão e no desespero pulei,cai de frente com tudo na calçada e gemi de dor,mas consegui me recuperar rapidamente e sair correndo,corri o quanto eu aguentava,mas talvez por causa dos alarmes os seguranças me descobriram e logo olhei pra traz e vi alguns bem pra traz correndo atrás de mim,acelerei o quanto pude.**

**-HORA ATUAL-**

**- Suas?você é rica por acaso?**

**-Olha só o que importa agora é que metade delas serão suas se você me ajudar a sair da cidade!**

**Ele pareceu pensar um pouco nisso**

**-Aonde você vai?**

**Dei de ombros **

**-Qualquer lugar pra longe daqui está bom**

**-Eu vou pra Vegas, se você quer mesmo ir comigo vai ter que me dar metade de tudo menos...do colar de perolas...ele eu quero todo pra mim!**

**Abri a boca pra discutir, mas depois fechei o colar era muito valioso e eu perderia bastante dinheiro...coisa que eu não poderia perder nas atuais circunstancias, mas era isso ou nada..**

**-Okay então!pra onde vamos?**

**Ele começou a andar vigiando pelos cantos pra ver se ninguém nos via, mas a rua estava deserta e começou a chover, já estava bem tarde.**

**-Procurar um lugar pra nos escondermos até eu arrumar um carro pra viajarmos amanhã mesmo.**

**Vimos um guarda aparecer na outra rua + ele estava distraído, o cara me puxou pelo braço e correu entrando em outra rua, assim que paramos eu puxei meu braço.**

**-Ei devagar ai!isso doeu!**

**Ele suspirou aliviado e olhou pros lados**

**-Achei que ele me veria!**

**olhei pra ele sem entender**

**-Você ta fugindo é de um guarda?**

**Ele continuou andando e eu segui ele!**

**-Por que você esta fugindo de um gua...É VOCE!**

**Eu dei um grito e ele tapou minha boca assustado eu empurrei ele.**

**-Você é um dos ladrões que roubou a loja hoje, é por sua causa que estava aquela confusão, você esta fugindo da policia.**

**Ele não disse nada , mas olhou com a cara mais culpada que a Rosali depois de uma lipoaspiração.**

**-Olha só não vem dar uma de santa que você não é, se fosse não estaria fugindo.**

**-Eu sei...mas você me subornou pelo colar inteiro enquanto está cheio de jóias, não foi justo**

**-Não estou cheio de jóias, as coisas não saíram como eu pensava , mas agora não podemos falar sobre isso temos que sair daqui e achar um lugar pra ir!**

**Eu sorri e comecei a andar.**

**-Aonde você esta indo?**

**-Eu sei aonde podemos nos esconder até amanhã,vem comigo.**

**Depois de andar um pouco paramos e abri minha mochila procurando a chave dentro dela, o cara ficou olhando pro lugar e depois pra minha cara como se eu estivesse fazendo uma piada**

**-Um cemiteria?VOCE SÓ PODE ESTAR BRINCANDO!**

**Achei a chave e destranquei.**

**-Lá atrás tem um quarto, do coveiro que morava aqui, eu e meus amigos já viemos fazer algumas festas aqui, acabou que da ultima festa a chave ficou comigo por sorte eu guardei na mochila!**

**-Festa?em um ****cemitério?**

**Ele me torto**

**-Sim,tem alguma coisa contra isso?**

**Dei o meu melhor olhar sombrio e ele se calou na hora.**

**-Na..não..**

**antes de entramos eu parei e olhei pra ele**

**-Você não me disse seu nome!**

**Ele sorriu e estendeu a mão.**

**-Verdade...prazer, Edward Manson!**


	3. Chapter 3

Andamos entre os túmulos, estava muito escuro então Edward ligou a lanterna do cel dele

= Então...gostei do seu nome Bella...é apelido de Isabella?

=Sim

=Como você teve coragem de vir fazer festa AQUI?

Eu ri e olhei pra ele, não dava pra ver seu rosto direito então nao sabia a cara que ele estava fazendo

=Com medinho?

=Não,claro que não, é só que esse tipo de lugar...sei lá...é meio nojento saber que tem corpos apodrecendo do seu lado!

Dei de ombros e continuei andando

=Nem tanto, não vejo eles, mas o clima do lugar é ótimo para festas e

piqueniques

= Você é estranha!

Chegamos ao quartinho e eu abri a porta, entrei e Edward entro atras de mim, o lugar era bem pequeno e tinha uma cama, estava muito sujo de poeira tinha um armário de roupas mas eu sabia que não tinha nada ali, o quarto era todo cinza e o chão era de cimento.

=bom, na portinha ali tem um mini banheiro, e basicamente é isso...

Ele olhou ao redor e parecia um pouco surpreso

=Como você disse que você e seus amigos vinham fazer festas aqui imaginei que estaria uma bagunça, mas esta ate arrumado, tirando a poeira não tem lixo ou vestígios de festas!

=Claro, o coveiro que trabalha aqui agora não dorme, mas de vez em quando deve entrar aqui pra checar, se ele ver que tem gente passando por aqui e a porta não esta arrombada vai deduzir que alguém tem a chave e vai trocar a fechadura!

=É você tem razão,bom vou tomar um banho

Eu larguei a mochila no chão e corri primeiro pro banheiro

=Eu arrumei o lugar, eu tomo primeiro!

=Eu vou arrumar um carro amanhã, eu tomo primeiro.

=Eu

=EU

Trocamos olhares feios na porta do banheiro

=Pedra,papel ou tesoura?

Nós contamos ao mesmo tempo,ele colocou pedra e eu tesoura, ele sorriu confiante e eu entrei no banheiro

=EIII EU GANHEI, EU QUE VOU TOMAR PRIMEIRO

Eu sorri e segurei a porta.

=Quem disse que você ganhou? quem ganhou foi eu!coloquei pedra,pedra quebra tesoura!

Eu continuei sorrindo eu ia fechando a porta + disse antes:

=Não quebra por que minha tesoura é de titânio

Enquanto eu tirava minha mochila e minha roupa ouvi ele resmungar do outro lado da porta

=Trapaceira

= Nao sou trapaceira, você que foi burro e não perguntou antes

Depois de quase meia hora tentando tirar toda aquela sujeira eu finalmente estava limpa e vestida terminando de passar meu lápis de olho preto, sai do banheiro e encontrei um Edward parecendo bem irritado, coloquei a mão no nariz e fiz uma careta

=Nossa... você fede, deveria tomar banho com mais frequência!

Ele me ignorou e foi pro banheiro, ri e sentei na cama olhando pro teto, ele logo voltou

= Esse foi um banho record, o que?...5 segundos?

=Preciso de roupas, vou ter que sair atrás de alguma coisa pra vestir, não posso colocar isso de novo

Olhei com cara de nojo para o que ele estava vestido, estava tão sujo quanto eu estava antes.

= Você não vai encontrar o que vestir a essa hora!

=Eu sei...mas não posso colocar isso de novo!

Eu suspirei e mexi dentro da minha mochila e depois entreguei uma roupa a ele.

=lava sua roupa e veste isso ate sua roupa secar, essa calça e essa blusa são bem grandes pra mim, devem servir em você

Ele suspirou e agradeceu, meia hora depois eu estava dando gargalhadas da cara de um Edward irritado, minha blusa do Iron Maiden estava tão apertada e pequena que eu podia ver um pedaço da barriga dele e a calça que em mim estava caindo nos quadris nele estava quase estourando o botão sem contar as canelas dele completamente de fora,enquanto eu gargalhava na cama ele pegou sua roupa e foi lavar em um tanque que tinha do lado do quartinho.

Alguns minutos mais tarde eu estava deitada cama tentando dormir e ele estava deitado em um colchão que tinha estado enrolado e escondido em baixo da cama(colchão esse deixado por meus amigos e eu a ultima vez que caímos de bêbados dormindo ali)

=Bella...

=Hum..

= De quem você esta fugindo?

Continuei com os olhos fechados

=acho que já tivemos essa conversa

=Mas agora é diferente, estamos fugindo juntos e você já sabe o que eu fiz, tenho o direito de saber o que você fez.

Suspirei e abri os olhos, fiquei olhando para o teto escuro, ele tinha razão, tudo tinha mudado tão rápido...essa manhã eu estava na escola com meus amigos e agora...bom agora estava fugindo com um ladrão que eu mau conhecia

=Bella...

=Não sei exatamente o que você fez , você não me explicou

=Bom, eu roubei uma joalheria e estou sendo procurado por isso, não tem muito o que dizer

=Bom, e por que você aceitou minhas jóias como pagamento pra me ajudar se você já tem um monte?

=As coisas não saíram como deveriam, não tenho nada, nem um centavo

=O que houve?

=Um erro no plano, era para estarmos usando mascaras, mas a minha caiu, um dos guardas viu meu rosto, na hora que estávamos fugindo meus companheiros não me deixaram entrar no carro por que como tinha sido reconhecido eles ficaram com medo da policia chegar ate eles por mim, então eles me deixaram pra traz e levaram tudo

De certa forma senti um pouco de pena dele, enquanto olhava pro teto sentia meus olhos começarem a fechar, o sono estava vindo aos poucos

= E por que você teve que ir roubar? não tem trabalho?

= Eu fui roubar por que é isso que me ensinaram fazer desde pequeno, é o que eu faço a minha vida toda.

Aquilo me espantou, não imaginei algo assim

=Quem te ensinou a roubar?

=Nada disso, é sua vez, anda me diz o que aconteceu

Meus olhos fecharam de sono e falei baixo.

=Meu comportamento um pouco rebelde não estava favorecendo o trabalho do meu pai

Escutei ele dando uma risada baixo

=imagino o "pouco" rebelde que você estava sendo

=Em fim...eles queriam me tirar do mapa pra não atrapalhar mais a vida deles me enviando para um reformatório que fica em uma ilha, o nome do lugar era Serenidade, então eu fugi

=Já ouvir falar nesse lugar, conheci um cara que foi pra lá...

Depois disso ele ficou calado, eu já estava entrando no sono quando ouvi a voz baixa dele

= Sinto muito que seus pais tenham feito isso...

...

Acordei com o barulho do Edward mexendo no quarto, olhei feio pra ele, ele já estava vestindo sua própria roupa que ele tinha lavado ontem.

=Que diabos de horas são?

= 7 e meia

=E por que diabos você esta acordado as 7 e meia da madrugada?

=Porque não temos tempo a perder, vou ter que sair e roubar um carro pra irmos

=E você vai assim?e se te reconhecerem?

=Não tem outro jeito, não podemos morar aqui

Eu suspirei e levantei

=Senta na cama

Ele me olhou desconfiado e eu peguei algumas coisas na minha mochila

=Não podemos correr o risco de te reconhecerem, vou te disfarçar

Ele olhou pra maquiagem na minha mão e riu

=Vai fazer o que?me transformar em uma dreg Queen?

Eu sorri

=Não...melhor...em um gothico

Eu já estava esperando o Edward a mais de uma hora,comecei a caminhar impaciente pelo lugar,e se ele fosse pego? o que eu faria? ele só tinha levado uma das minhas corretinhas fina de ouro pra trocar por dinheiro e comprar comida e alguma coisas pra irmos embora.

Depois de uns minutos eu escuto alguém chegando ,antes que eu consiga me esconder Edward aparece cheio de sacolas.

-Você me deu um susto!

Ele me olhou seriamente e sorriu.

-Você deveria estar acostumada a tomar susto,ou não se olha no espelho todos os dias?

Eu lancei a ele um olhar feio e arranquei um saco de papel com um M amarelo da mão dele,me sentei no chão,tirei o sanduíche,comei a comer sem cerimônia,ele me olhava ainda rindo enquanto eu tentava ignorar aquele riso sinico.

= De nada Bella.

Eu revirei os olhos e continuei comendo.

= Por que demorou tanto?

Ele pegou outro sanduíche na sacola e sentou para comer.

= Nada importante, só que eu tive que parar pra socar alguns caras que me viam e davam risadas, serio, não sei como você anda assim, deve ser motivo de gozação em toda parte, é um sako, todo mundo vira a cara pra te olhar!

Ele deu uma mordida no sanduíche e pela primeira vez achei que ele estava frustrado, ótimo, o cara assalta um banco, perde o dinheiro, é abandonado pelos amigos, se enfia em uma lata de lixo e não perde o humor!Mas é só se vestir de gothico e ouvir algumas risadas que ele fica frustrado...Onde diabos eu fui amarrar o meu burro...

= Sem contar que eu não posso nem coçar o olho sem parecer q acabei de levantar de uma tumba e estou com o rosto em decomposição, por que diabos os gothicos tem que usar tanta maquiagem?

= Ai para de reclamar, ta parecendo uma mulherzinha, e não são todos os gothicos que usam tanta maquiagem, mas VOCE precisa usar .

ele resmungou alguma coisa e terminamos os nossos sanduíches, eu tinha passado tanto pó no rosto dele que Michael Jacson voltava a ser negro perto dele, os olhos estavam muito preto e eu fiz alguns desenhos pelo rosto dele usando o lápis preto, por fim eu deixei o cabelo dele bem bagunçado,rasguei sua calça nas pernas e emprestei minha jaqueta de couro que ficou pequena nele , mas entrava e não ficava ridículo como minha roupa tinha ficado ontem.

= Passei em uma loja de rockeiros e comprei algumas roupas dessas pra mim também.

= E pro meu disfarce? o que você trouxe?

Ele me entregou uma sacola media,tinha 4 vestidos de algodão,justo até o peito e depois descia até a coxa bem largo e rodado,era de alça e todos eles eram claros,um era todo branco,outro amarelo e os dois últimos com estampas florais, eu olhei pros vestidos como se fossem a coisa mais repugnante que eu já pus os olhos...

= QUE PORRA MACHISTA DOS ANOS 60 É ÉSSA QUE VOCE ME COMPROU?

Ele riu e começou a arrumar a mochila

= Ei eu to falando com você Edward! responde, você não esta esperando mesmo que eu use esse troço né ?

=Bella "para de reclamar, ta parecendo uma mulherzinha"

Eu estreitei os olhos e joguei os vestidos nele.

=Certamente eu não vou usar isso, se quiser usa você!

Ele riu e colocou os vestidos no meu ombro.

= Até usaria para um disfarce, mas não são meu numero!

Peguei a sacola que estava os vestidos e abri, depois revirei ela ao contrario para ter certeza que estava vazia.

=Não comprei outro, ta procurando mais o que?

=O fogão , a geladeira, essas coisas ,usando esses vestidos rodados vou me sentir uma dona de casa dos anos 70...

=Ei Bella, serio, é um disfarce, seja razoável, se eu posso usar essa tonelada de base, pó e lápis de olho você certamente pode colocar esses vestidos.

olhei pra ele e suspirei jogando a sacola no chão.

= Eu sei que não é sei estilo, mas é só até agente chegar no nosso destino, você sabe que é temporário, é isso ou ser pega com uma passagem só de ida para um reformatório numa ilha deserta!

Por mais que eu odiasse admitir...ele tinha razão

=Tem uma outra coisa nessa bolsa ali

Ele apontou pra uma bolsa menor, eu fiz uma careta de desgosto imaginando outro vestido, peguei a bolsa e quando abri dei um sorriso enorme.

-Um all star ?

Meus olhos brilharam, era um all star simples, preto cano curto, mas era um balsamo aos meus olhos depois daqueles vestidos horríveis.

=Sim, sim, no seu estado as mulheres adoram usar tênis é mais confortável.

Franzi as sobrancelhas sem entender e olhei pra ele.

=Que estado?

De uma bolsa grande ele levanta uma coisa branca,grade e meio redonda

=E então amor...vamos ter menino ou menina?

Continuei sem entender,olhei bem pro objeto meio estranho e... não... não poderia ser...ele não estaria sugerindo que...

= Você só pode ter comido merda...

Ele me entregou a barriga falsa sorrindo

=Anda querida,vai se vestir que temos que dar o fora daqui logo


	4. Chapter 4

joguei aquilo no chão.

=Querida é sua mãe e eu não vou usar isso!

ele me olhou e começou a arrumar sua mochila.

=Primeiramente, minha mãe é minha querida também,e depois recém casados tem mania com apelidos e por ultimo você vai usar!

Olhei pasma pra ele

=Sua mãe deixou você cair de cabeça ou você é retardado de nascença?NÓS NÃO SOMOS CASADOS!do que você ta falando?

Ele parou de arrumar tudo e me olhou

=Olha Bella, é o seguinte, vamos fingir que somos casados e você vai fingir que está grávida, um casal de adolescentes viajando juntos muitas vezes é encrenca ! se a policia desconfiar vai nos parar, vai pedir documentos, vão revistar o carro etc... recém casados viajando e ainda possível com a mulher grávida? dificilmente eles vão nos parar!vai por mim, é pro nosso bem!

=A e você acha que se estivermos de carro os policiais vão ver minha barriga com visão de raio laser? e vão saber q somos casados por que vamos escrever no carro em letras bem grandes?que idéia estúpida é essa que você teve! não vai funcionar!

Ele tirou uma tinta spray da mesma bolsa que estava a barriga.

=Eles vão ver que você esta grávida se nos virem na rua ou se resolverem nos parar e isso vai nos ajudar a escapar, e quanto a escrever isso no carro é exatamente o que vou fazer, nunca viu que alguns recém casados escrevem coisas no carro quando vão viajar de lua de mel?

Ele foi sacudindo o spray enquanto saia do quarto

=Eu não vou usar essa barriga falsa ridícula!

=Bom se com barriga falsa você quer dizer que quer uma verdadeira...NÓS poderíamos providenciar uma gravidez verdadeira...mas infelizmente a sua barriga não vai crescer a tempo de você parecer grávida durante a viajem ...mas quem sabe depois que chegarmos lá agente não providencia isso?

Ele sorriu de modo cínico e mexeu as sobrancelhas pra cima, senti meu rosto corar, me abaixei peguei a barriga falsa e joguei nele, mas ele já tinha saído, ouvi ele falar antes de fechar a porta.

=Se veste enquanto eu termino de enfeitar o carro, sairemos em alguns minutos, temos que ser rápidos!

Bufei e peguei a barriga de novo, não podia acreditar que faria aquela idiotice...mas...era para um bem maior, e por mais que eu odiasse admitir, aquele idiota tinha traçado um bom plano...

Tomei um banho rápido, tirei toda a maquiagem, penteei o cabelo deixando ele reto, coloquei a barriga um vestido amarelo, coloquei o all star por ultimo e me olhei no espelho do banheiro, bom, o espelho so dava pra ver meu rosto, e de certa forma eu agradeci por isso, não acho que eu conseguiria sair daquele jeito se eu pudesse me olhar no espelho antes de ir.

Enquanto guardava minhas coisas na mochila ouvi umas batidas na porta

= posso entrar? Já esta vestida?

= To, entra

Coloquei minha mochila e Edward entrou e assim que ele me viu algo passou rápido pelos olhos dele...algo que parecia como...encanto? mas foi muito rápido por que logo um sorriso zombeteiro tomou conta de seus lábios, aff acho que esse disfarce esta começando a mexer com meus miolos.

=EEEIII gatinha, eu to procurando uma doida vestida como a mulher do dracula, eu sai e deixei ela aqui, será que você a viu?

Eu fui ate ele e dei um murro no seu ombro e sai do quarto.

= Idiota.

Ele correu ate mim sorrindo e massageando o ombro.

= Aaa Belinha, é você meu anjo, descobri pela forma carinhosa que você trata as pessoas

= Jura? Eu não precisei de esforço nenhum pra te reconhecer, você tem cara de idiota com ou sem disfarce

Ele deu risada e coçou os olhos, depois ele olhou para a sua mão e fez uma careta quando viu um pouco de lápis de olho nas unhas, eu me preparei para ouvir sua reclamação mais ele só bufou cansado, continuei andando pelos túmulos ate a saída e senti minha mochila sendo puxada e olhei pra ele.

=Mulher grávida não deve carregar peso.

Ele colocou minha mochila e continuou andando eu não reclamei, ela estava pesada e se ele queria carregar problema dele.

=Ta, você só não se esqueça que meu filho e feito de espuma

= Eu sei mas os outros não , o que vão dizer se virem o marido deixar sua querida esposa carregar uma mochila pesada dessas? Alias o que vc trouxe aqui? Uma ancora?

=Um kit de sobrevivência básico, e já que estamos tendo um dialogo razoável, aonde você arrumou essa barriga ?

=Roubei de uma loja de grávidas

Olhei pra ele e dei risada, ele riu junto e chegamos nos portões do cemitério, assim que eu olhei eu reconheci o "nosso futuro carro"

Era um Porsche Cayenne vermelho, e estava todo enfeitado com fitas brancas e alguns pequenos balões no teto, fui a parte de traz e vi varias cordas presas com latinhas na ponta e a palavra " recém casados" escrita no vidro de traz em tinta spray branca

=Olhei pra cara dele enquanto ele entrava no carro

= Você roubou um Porsche?

Entrei no banco do carona, a barriga não incomodava tanto mas era um tanto estranho sentar com ela, ele deu a partida

=Algo contra? Eu achei legal

Olhei a parte de dentro do carro, era super confortável e bem bonito

=Não exatamente, mas você não acha que não deveríamos chamar tanta atenção? Algo mais simples era melhor

Ele sorriu enquanto dirigia

=Isso É algo mais simples eu ia roubar era um eclipse!


	5. Chapter 5

Edward ate que dirigia bem, tinha que admitir, o silencio dominou o carro, antes de chegarmos a estrada vimos uma blitz policial, senti Edward ficar tenso, e eu também fiquei, apertei os dedos e torci mentalmente, mas os policial só jogaram um olhar em cima de nós e não nos pediram para parar, assim que passamos pela blitz eu relaxei e Edward suspirou.

= Uou...cara, deu certo!não acredito, funcionou

Eu ri olhando pela minha janela

=E verdade, a liberdade esta a frente, não acredito que esses disfarces ridículos funcionaram

Eu não percebi o quanto estava tensa ate aquele momento, os disfarces tinham funcionado, eu iria embora e tudo daria certo.

Fechei meus olhos e deixei minha mente calma, antes de dormir meu pensamento foi de que tudo daria certo.

Acordei com alguém me sacudindo e gritando, fiquei tão atordoada que acabei dando um soco em quem quer que fosse, assim que abri os olhos vi Edward com a mão na boca me olhando como se quisesse me matar, olhei feio pra ele também.

= Mas que diabos, isso la e jeito de acorda alguém? Que droga, você ta de TpM ou o que Edward?

Esfreguei os olhos irritada e Edward tirou a mão da boca, eu tinha deixado ele com um pequeno corte nos lábios, antes que eu pudesse me desculpar ele começou a gritar.

= COMO VOCE ME ESCONDER QUE O SEU PAI É RICO E ESTA CONCORRENDO PARA FUTURO GOVERNADOR?COMO VOCE PODE ME ESCONDER ISSO?VOCE PIROU?

Edward berrava e jogava as mãos para o alto, coloquei os dedos no ouvido, odiava ouvir gritaria assim que acordava

=Terminou?

Se olhar matasse ...

=Sim, terminei, agora pode me explicar ?

Tirei os dedos do ouvido e ajeitei meu cabelo

=Não te disse por que você nunca me perguntou!se você tivesse perguntado "Bella, seu pai é político concorrendo a futuro governador?" eu responderia" sim querido Edward ele é"

Sorri, ele me olhou pasmo com a boca aberta, tinha um saco de lanchonete na mão dele, pelo jeito ele tinha parado pra comer algum lanche, olhei em volta e estávamos na estrada com nada em volta, provavelmente ele dirigiu para longe em vez de gritar comigo na frente de alguém, estiquei minha mão para pegar o saco e comer alguma coisa mas ele puxou o saco pra longe da minha mão.

=Não acredito que você não esta levando isso a serio!

Revirei os olhos e tentei pegar o saco de novo, ele tirou da minha frente novamente

= Eu estou levando isso a serio, só que eu levo meu estomago mais a serio ainda.

= Isabella, estão falando de SEQUESTRO, entende?seqüestro da filha de um figurão, sabe o quanto isso é grave?

Parei de tentar pegar o lanche e soltei um suspiro.

=De onde você tirou isso?

=De onde? Quando fui comprar algo para comer eu vi no noticiário, sabia que você tem uma linda foto punk estampada em todos os noticiários como a filha do candidato a vereador que foi seqüestrada?

Eu parei alguns segundos olhando para a cara enfurecida dele, pensei um pouco naquilo

=E eu to bonita nessa foto? Quero dizer, to estilosa e tudo?

=ISABELLA, ISSO É SERIO

Eu cruzei os braços e olhei feio pra ele

=Eu to falando serio, já que eu vou aparecer pra tanta gente eu quero estar maneira e...

=VOCE ENTENDE O QUE ISSO SIGNIFICA? EU ACHEI QUE ESTAVAMOS FUGINDO DE UM PAI COMUM, QUE IRIA DENUNCIAR A POLICIA O DESApARECIMENTO DE SUA FILHA FUJONA QUE NÃO QUERIA IR PARA UM INTERNATO!

Ele começou a dar voltas enquanto gritava e passava a mão pelo cabelo nervoso.

=NÃO PENSEI QUE SEU PAI ERA ALGUEM TAO IMpORTANTE, E CapAS DO SEU PAI COLOCAR ATE O FBI ATRAZ DE VOCE, ELES ACHAM QUE EU TE SEQUESTREI, DEUS EU ESTOU FERRADO E EU JÁ TENHO PROBLEMAS O SUFICIENTE, NÃO PRECISO MAIS DESSE!

=Olha Edward, relaxa você esta parecendo uma noiva virgem prestes a ter sua lua de mel, não é pra tanto

=NÃO É PRA TANTO? VOCE OUVIU UMA PALAVRA DO QUE EU DISSE?

=Ouvi, e não estou preocupada, quer dizer, olha para nós, não vão nos reconhecer assim, a policia já sabe do meu desaparecimento, se aquela blitz não nos parou e por que não me reconheceram, e tem mais não se preocupe com o "status" de seqüestro, isso é coisa do meu pai, se colocassem que eu Fuji dele isso seria mau para a campanha dele, já seqüestro me torna uma vitima, e ele um sofredor, se acalma, tudo estratégia de campanha.

Ele olhou serio pra mim e não disse nada, depois foi pro canto da estrada, na areia em baixo de uma arvore sem muitos galhos e se sentou la , abriu o saco e tirou um sanduíche.

=Tudo bem , vou me acalmar, você tem razão, melhor comermos antes de ir, tenho que relaxar.

Sorri e levantei correndo, estava faminta, sentei do lado dele e peguei meu sanduíche dentro do saco, comecei a comer.

=Ei, não trouxe nada pra beber?

Ele levantou as sobrancelhas e me olhou

=É verdade, tava tão nervoso que esqueci, estão no carro, espera

Continuei comendo enquanto olhava o céu claro cheio de sol e sem muitas nuvens, odiava dia assim, gostava de chuva, escutei um barulho e olhei pro carro, Edward tinha jogado minha mochila na estrada, entrado no carro e fechado a porta, eu pulei de pé e corri ate o carro, mas a ultima coisa que eu ouvi foi

=Me desculpa

Eu olhei para o carro que ia embora, minha mochila estava no chão, junto o saco de jóias com a parte que eu daria a ele, me senti perdida, o que eu faria agora? Como ele pode me abandonar assim?

Abaixei e peguei a mochila e as jóias, coloquei a mão na barriga falça e suspirei.

=O que eu vou fazer agora? Grávida e abandonada pelo meu marido

Ri da minha própria desgraça e comecei a caminhar em direção a lugar nenhum

Em um carro já longe dali Edward dirigia e tentava ignorar a culpa e a tristeza de ter feito aquilo enquanto repetia assim mesmo que era o melhor pra eles, a policia acharia ela e a levaria para casa e ele iria continuar com sua fuga, sem culpas, afinal ele nem conhecia aquela garota, não tinha por que se sentir triste, alem do mais ela era irritante, agressiva, feia, mau vestida e... perfeita...

=AFF QUE IDIOTICE É ESSA QUE ESTOU PENSANDO? Foco Edward! Foco, agora é Vegas baby, Vegas

Gente sei que esse cap não foi tão engraçado, mas não se preocupem , essa fic não vai se tornar um dramalhão mexicano rsrs vai ser como sempre, mas as vezes tem que ter um toque de seriedade na coisa, vocês entendem ne?


	6. Chapter 6

"Quando um não quer, dois não brigam, mas um apanha"

Fiquei sentada na beira da estrada mais ou menos por meia hora esperando que Edward voltasse arrependido, afinal ele iria precisar do meu dinheiro, e depois que esfriasse a cabeça ele iria perceber isso, ele TINHA que perceber isso, mas ele não voltou, o sol já não brilhava tanto, o crepúsculo já estava chegando ao menos eu não teria que andar com o sol torrando na minha cabeça, me levantei e comecei a andar pela estrada, estava andando a quase dez minutos na beira da estrada, de repente um carro diminui a velocidade e começou a andar bem devagar, quase parando ao meu lado, abriram a janela e um cara parecendo estar muito bêbado pos a cabeça do lado de fora.

= Nossa, o que uma gatinha como você esta fazendo andando por uma estrada tão deserta? daqui a pouco vai anoitecer, vai ser perigoso gatinha!

Eu olhei pra ele, devia ter uns 25 anos, e tinha um jeito meio bad boy, tinha outros caras no carro por que eu ouvi suas risadas, eu olhei pra frente e continuei caminhando.

=Ei gatinha estou falando com você

Inconscientemente eu tinha começado a andar mais rápido, o que era idiotice é claro, afinal eles estavam de carro, respondi sem olhar pra eles

= O que eu faço aqui não é da sua maldita conta e se me chamar de gatinha de novo eu quebro seus dentes

Ouvi todos eles zoarem como adolescentes e dessa vez ouvi a voz de outro cara mas continuei sem olhar

= Olha, ela é selvagem mano, calma "amiguinha" só queremos te proteger, isso não é lugar pra uma garota tão bonita e ainda por cima grávida!

Eu parei de andar e olhei pra eles, o carro também parou, dessa vez os dois vidros estavam abertos e o outro cara parecia ser mais velho que o primeiro e tão bêbado quanto.

= Não pedi sua maldita ajuda, e pra sua informação sei me defender muito bem, agora por que não fazem algo de útil para humanidade e dirijam até o bar mais próximo e encham a cara até entrarem em coma alcoólico?

Eles abriram a porta e saíram do carro, eram 5 no total, bem maiores do que eu e mais velhos, todos caindo de bêbados e se achando os reis do pedaço, eu poderia correr, mas não adiantaria muito, eles estavam de carro afinal, eu poderia gritar, mas a estrada estava deserta e não tinha nada em volta, duvido que alguém me ouviria, e pra completar eu com minha boca grande ainda coloquei mais lenha na fogueira, ótimo Isabella, excelente trabalho!

=Nossa, essa gatinha tem garras afiadas

Eu estreitei os olhos e falei entre os dentes

=Já falei pra não me chamar assim

Se eu estivesse com minhas roupas e maquiagem isso seria bem mais intimidador, todos eles riram, e eu comecei a andar bem rápido, mas eles correram atrás de mim e ficaram na minha frente e depois se posicionaram melhor formando um circulo ao meu redor

=Calma amiguinha, só queremos te fazer companhia, que tal entrar no carro com agente? te levamos aonde você quiser

Senti meu coração acelerar , eles iam, fechando o circulo ao meu redor rindo como hienas bêbadas

= Saiam agora da minha frente!

Um deles pois a mão no meu rosto, eu empurrei ele com toda força, ele foi pra trás e cambaleio meio perdido.

=Nossa, a gatinha é forte em

Eu virei pro que tinha me chamado de gatinha de novo e não pensei duas vezes, fechei a mão e soquei sua cara com força, ele gemeu de dor e foi pra traz com a mão no rosto, eu errei por pouco sua boca e acertei seu nariz, ele tirou a mão do nariz e ela estava cheia de sangue, ele já não ria e olharam com raiva, os outros riram alto

=Nossa cara, apanho de uma garota

=E uma garota grávida ainda

Eles riam sem parar enquanto o outro mechia devagar no nariz, eu tinha quebrado ele concertesa

=Você não deveria ter feito isso

Ele veio pra cima de mim de novo e os outros se afastaram um pouco, ele tentou me agarrar e eu soquei seu rosto na bochecha, ele virou o rosto de novo e tentou me socar mais eu desviei pro lado e dei um chute nas suas costelas e logo em seguida dei uma cotovelada no seu nariz já quebrado, ele gritou de dor e foi pra trás, os outros se aproximaram pra me pegar e um deles agarrou meu braço mas eu virei e dei uma joelhada na sua virilha, ele caiu praticamente mudo de dor enquanto isso um deles me agarrou por trás pelo pescoço me dando um mata leão, eu já estava ficando sem ar de tão forte que ele apertava, então pisei com forca no seu pé, com a dor ele afrouxou um pouco o aperto e eu pude jogar a cabeça pra trás com força e acertar seu nariz, ele me soltou mas não deu tempo nem de me virar e alguém já tinha me agarrado pelos cabelos e puxado.

Eu fechei a boca pra não gemer de dor, outro cara agarrou meus braços e colocou atrás das minhas costas, me imobilizando, o cara que eu tinha socado primeiro que parecia o mais velho e líder deles ficou na minha frente e deu um soco no meu queixo, eu virei o rosto e fiquei calada, não daria o gostinho a ele de me ouvir reclamar de dor, senti sangue na minha boca

=Pow mano, não bate tanto no rosto dela pra não estragar, deixa pra depois que agente terminar

= Sua vadiazinha, você quebrou o meu nariz

Eu virei o rosto e olhei pra ele sorrindo apesar da dor na minha boca

= Acredite em mim, você é mais bonito assim, ensangüentado, pelo menos o sangue esconde um pouco sua cara feia, te fiz um favor

Ele levantou a mão pra dor outro soco, eu olhei fixamente pra ele, não daria a ele o gostinho de fechar os olhos com medo, mas quando ele iria me socar ouvimos um carro vindo em auta velocidade, eu tentei olhar melhor mais o cara que estava segurando meu cabelo não afrouxo nada e isso doía muito, finalmente eu vi o carro e ele fez uma curva super fechada sem diminuir a velocidade e veio pra cima de nós, os outros se assustaram achando que ele iria nos atropelar e me soltaram indo pra traz mas o carro freio bem em cima, Edward saio do carro e sua cara não era nada feliz...

= Entra no carro Bella

Eu massageei meu pulso e um dos caras deu uma risada nervosa

= Nossa cara, aquela curva foi..perigosa

Eu já tinha ido pro lado de Edward, ele olhava para os caras fixamente e falou de novo com a voz gelada

=Bella entra no carro

= Não vou entrar no maldito carro

=Ei cara, a garota é nossa

O "líder" ficou na frente do Edward, e eu acho que ele não estava só bebado, devia estar drogado pra cometer uma imbecilidade dessas porque o olhar de Edward naquele momento congelaria um iceberg.

Edward segurou ele pelo colarinho da blusa com uma mão e deu um soco nele com a outra mão, o cara foi pra trás, mas Edward ainda o segurava, e socou de novo e de novo, os outros foram pra cima dele e Edward soltou o cara e socou o irmão dele, mas um deles já tinha socado a barriga do Edward , ele cambaleou um pouco e tentou socar ele mas teve que desviar de um soco, então ele foi pra cima do que estava mais próximo e eu fui pra cima do que tinha socado a barriga de Edward e chutei suas costas com força, ele me olhou e foi pra cima de mim, eu soquei seu peito e ele socou minha barriga, como a barriga falsa era feita de uma espécie de espuma eu não senti nada e ele me olhou perdido sem entender nada, aproveitei essa distração pra quebrar seu nariz também, ele pos a mão no nariz e eu fui atrás dele e chutei seu joelho atrás, ele deu um grito e caiu de joelhos ,então eu levantei a perna e chutei o lado da sua cabeça com tudo, ele caiu no chão desmaiado.

Sorri e olhei pra Edward pra ver se eu poderia ajudar mas ele tinha derrubado todos, bom menos um que ele estava segurando em uma chave de braço empresado no capo do carro, Edward me olhava espantado e eu dei de ombros

= Temos que ir, o que fazemos com esse aqui?

Edward tirou o cara do capo do carro ainda segurando ele, era o primeiro cara, o que me chamava de gatinha, ele estava assustado me olhando e eu sorri

=Vamos deixar ele ae, mas antes

Fui até ele e soquei seus dentes com toda a força que eu tinha, se eu não os tivesse quebrado eu provavelmente os tinha deixados bem moles, o cara pareceu ficar ate desnorteado com o soco, depois falei baixinho

=Isso foi pelo gatinha!

Olhei pra Edward e ele sorriu ainda espantado e soltou o cara com força jogando ele no chão, peguei minha mochila que tinha caído do meu ombro sem eu perceber e entrei no carro, Edward entro logo depois e deu a partida, não dissemos nada por uns 15 minutos e ele foi o primeiro a falar

=Desculpa, não deveria ter te deixado, isso foi culpa minha!

Continuei olhando pra frente

=Sim foi culpa sua

=Quer dizer... se eu não tivesse te deixado lá aqueles caras não tentariam...

=Sim, não aconteceria

=Eu sou um estúpido, te deixar daquele jeito

=Sim você foi um estúpido

=Quer dizer... aqueles caras, eles poderiam ter abusado de você

= Sim eles poderiam

=E depois te matado

=Sim provavelmente

= E seria culpa minha

=Totalmente culpa sua

Ele bateu as mãos no volante e olhou irritado pra mim, eu olhei calma pra ele

= BELLA, VOCE NÃO ESTA ME FAZENDO SENTIR MELHOR

=Mas minha intenção não e essa!a culpa foi sua mesmo!

Ele suspirou e olhou pra frente

= Dói?

Eu sabia que ele falava do soco no meu rosto, tinha cortado meu lábio e estava sangrando

= Um pouco mais vou sobreviver

Ele dirigiu por mais algum tempo, já tinha anoitecido, assim que avistamos um hotel ele parou e descemos

=Vamos ficar em um hotel por que?

Ele foi andando pra dentro e eu fui atrás dele

=Eu iria dormir no carro, mas os caras me acertaram alguns socos e estou meio dolorido, melhor eu descansarmos direito ou não vou conseguir dirigir bem, alem do mais acho que você também merece um descanso.

Dei de ombros e entramos, o hotel era bem simples, mas parecia ser limpo, Edward pediu um quarto e subimos

=Um quarto? por que não dois?

=Seria estranho recém casados em quartos separados, quer que eles pesam identidade?

Eu estava muito cansada para discutir, ele destrancou o quarto e entramos, tinha uma cama de casal um móvel com uma televisão, uma mesinha ao lado da cama com um abajur e um banheiro, eu pulei na cama de costas e fechei os olhos cansada, senti o colchão se mexer do meu lado e dedos acariciarem meu rosto aonde eu tinha levado o soco, abri os olhos e vi Edward me olhando com aqueles olhos verdes, ele parecia preocupado, triste, não sei

=Desculpe mesmo, não queria que você se machucasse, quando eu fui embora achei que a policia te encontraria logo

Senti meu coração acelerar enquanto olhava pra ele, seu toque era tão gentil e suave no meu rosto...

=Tudo bem eu agüento um soco bem

ficamos nos olhando por um tempo até que ele de repente se levantou

=Pode ir tomar banho primeiro

Sai do banheiro poucos minutos depois, demorei no banho enquanto pensava no que eu estava sentindo por Edward, eu devia estar ficando mais louco do que de costume, e ele? por que tinha voltado, meu rosto estava com uma marca roxa no canto da boca e meu lábio tinha um pequeno corte, eu iria sobreviver, Edward estava sentado na cama assistindo tv, enquanto eu enxugava o cabelo eu olhei pro que ele estava assistindo e fiz uma careta

=Crepúsculo? você só pode estar brincando!

Ele deu de ombros e se levantou pegando uma roupa pra tomar banho

=Eu gosto

=Isso é gay, vampiros explodem na luz e não brilham e não brilham, eles tomam sangue de humanos, em vez de tomar o sangue da mãe do BAMBI

Ele fez uma careta também e deu de ombros

=É sou obrigado a concordar, isso é um tanto gay sobre brilhar a luz do sol, mais no geral o filme é bom e eu não tenho nada contra vampiros vegetarianos, já que eu sou um humano vegetariano!

=Esse filme não tem nada de bom, e uma historia de amor podre e melosa

=Eu gosto ta legal

Eu revirei os olhos e sentei na cama, coloquei meu Ipod fingindo ouvir musica enquanto olhava o filme, a verdade era que no fundo,bemmm no fundo, lá no fundo MESMO eu achava o filme legal, mas não admitira nem sobre tortura que eu gostava um pouco daquele historia de amor mais melosa que calda de açúcar, Edward fez um sinal com a mão para que eu tirasse o fone, ele achava que eu estava ouvindo musica, olhei pra ele e tirei os fones

=O que foi?

=Sabe tenho uma piada muito boa de vampiros, quer ouvi?

=Não

=Mas é legal

=Não

Ele suspirou e sorriu

=Ta bom, qual o cereal matinal preferido dos vampiros?

=Não faço idéia

Ele começou a rir e disse

=AVEIA!

Ele ria tanto que segurou a barriga, eu olhava pra ele sem dizer nada...

= Você entende? A-VEIA AVEIA

Ele passou alguns segundos rindo e respirou fundo, eu continuava olhando pra ele sem dizer nada, então ele deu de ombros e entrou no banheiro

E o Oscar para a pior piada que eu ouvi nos últimos dez anos vai para...


	7. Chapter 7

**Gente, eu quero uma nova capa para a minha fic, to aceitado sugestões de fotos, se alguém tiver algumas fotos legais para a capa entrem em contato comigo Okay? Agora vou nessa, Pitty vai tocarrrr ROCK NA VEIA GALERA**

**(Rock in rio no p****uff uhuuu**

"O maior erro que você pode cometer  
>É o de ficar o tempo todo com medo de cometer algum."<p>

Eu e Edward estávamos sentado**s na cama conversando de forma animada enquanto comíamos salgadinhos engordativas nada saudáveis de dentro de um pacote meio alumino que demoraria anos e anos para se decompor na natureza, e essa e a nossa forma de contribuição ao mundo fashion, ele era um cara bem legal, eu tinha que admitir **

**=Cara, aonde você aprendeu a lutar daquele jeito? Fez aula de boxe ou coisa assim? Nunca vi uma garota brigar daquele jeito, elas geralmente partem para puxar o cabelo**

**Edward jogou um salgadinho pro ar e tentou pegar com a boca, mas não conseguiu**

**= Eu nasci com a habilidade de falar antes de pensar, e quando você nasce assim ou você aprende bater ou aprende apanhar, e bom, acho que você já percebeu que não sou do tipo que apanha**

**=Total, mas ei melhor irmos dormir, amanha acordaremos cedo, eu durmo no chão**

**Ele já ia se levantar mais eu segurei a camisa dele, ele me olhou sem entender nada, dei de ombros.**

**=A cama é grande, e você ta todo quebrado, se dormir no chão vai acordar pior ainda, não vou me oferecer pra dormir no chão, mas você pode ficar aqui**

**Falei aquilo como se não fosse nada de mas e me levantei para arrumar meu lado da cama, Edward me olhava meio espantado e sem saber como reagir, me deu vontade de rir mas eu fiquei quieta, deitei do meu lado da cama enquanto Edward ainda estava sentado me olhando como se nunca tivesse me visto de repente ele estreitou os olhos e me olhou desconfiado**

**= Você esta querendo abusar de mim enquanto eu durmo é?**

**Minha resposta foi um travesseiro na cara dele, dez minutos mais tarde Edward já estava deitado do meu lado, eu estava deitada de lado de costas pra ele tentando ignorar o fato de que ele estava deitado do meu lado e que meu coração batia mais rápido que o normal, respirei fundo e falei baixo**

**=Edward, você ta acordado?**

**=Uhum**

**torci um pouco o lençol com a mão e tomei coragem de perguntar aquilo que estava martelando na minha cabeça desde o momento que eu vi o carro freando na minha frente no meio da estrada**

**=porque você voltou? Você tinha razão, fugir sem mim seria mais simples**

**Ele demorou um pouco para responder, não sei porque mas aquela resposta era muito importante pra mim**

**=Sei la, acho que apesar de tudo...gostei de você, você e legal apesar De ser meio chata as vezes, e assim que eu me distanciei percebi que queria voltar, então eu voltei**

**Eu não sei porque, mas depois daquela resposta um sorriso nasceu nos meus lábios e eu dormi tranqüila**

**Já fazia duas horas que estávamos andando pela estrada, eu tinha conectado meu mp4 ao carro e estava batendo cabeça ao som de nirvana enquanto um Edward muito emburrado dirigia**

**Assim que a ultima musica terminou eu parei para ajeitar minha peruca enquanto Edward desconectava meu mp4 do carro com certa violência, eu puxei meu "bebe" das mãos dele e olhei indignada**

**=Ei, calminho ae garoto crepúsculo, seja mais delicado com minha jóia, aqui só tem musica de qualidade**

**Edward falava sem tirar a mão do volante e olhando para a estrada**

**=Musica de qualidade? Parece mais que deram instrumentos musicais a um grupo do hospício enquanto gravavam eles "tocando"** **para a análise psiquiátrica.**

**Revirei os olhos enquanto guardava meu mp4**

**= De louco todo mundo tem um Pouco, melhor do que esse lixo que você ouve!**

**=Olha só, musica eletrônica não e lixo**

**=Acho que você Precisa fazer um exame de audição **

**...**

**= Sabe, você não me contou exatamente o que fez pros seus pais ficarem com tanta vontade de te mandar pra longe, o que você aprontou contratou uma banda de rock para tocar no aniversario de casamento deles ou não comeu suas ervilhas?**

**=Não, fui me confessar no dia da minha primeira comunhão, mas em vez disso me pegaram transando com o padre no confessionário**

**Edward me passou um"rabo de olho"  
><strong>

**Eu dei de ombros e tentei cruzar as pernas no banco do carro**

**= Tentei ajudar uma menina da escola**

**Edward tirou os olhos da estrada por uns segundo e me olhou**

**= Seus pais se aborreceram porque você tentou ajudar alguém? Que tipo de ajuda foi essa? Tentou ajudar uma amiga sua a seduzir um sacerdote? **

**Eu sorri enquanto me lembrava da cena **

**=Cortei o cabelo de uma loira de farmácia cheia de pontas dublas**

**Escutei Edward bufar enquanto voltava a olhar para a estrada**

**=Eu devia ter imaginado algo assim, o que essa menina fez pra você cortar o cabelo dela?**

**= Ela faz parte daquele grupinho de garotas que se acham as mais gostosas do colégio e esta sempre querendo pisar nos outros, ela vivia implicando com uma garota negra da escola**

**=Como assim implicava?**

**= Essa menina é bem negra e o cabelo dela bem afro, então ela ficava humilhando a garota chamando de nega do cabelo duro, cabelo de bombril, essas coisas, ficavam rindo dela e jogando coisas pra grudar no cabelo dela, ninguém nem a garota se dava ao trabalho de reclamar na direção porque...bom porque o pai desse outra é um dos caras mais ricos da cidade, e a garota negra é bolsista, então adivinha a quem a direção daria "razão" ?então um dia eu me enchi daquilo, depois da aula de educação física ela estava de trança então fui por traz com uma tesoura e...**

**Fiz a forma de uma tesoura com os dedos e fechei eles "cortando"**

**=Mas e você, disse que aprendeu a roubar**

**Ele tirou o sorrisinho da cara e ficou serio na mesma hora**

**=Meus pais eram meio loucos, me abandonaram com meu tio e saíram pelo mundo, nunca mais voltaram, meu tio sempre foi um grande ladrão e trambiqueiro, como ele me criou desde pequeno me ensinou o que ele sabia fazer**

**Olhei pra ele enquanto dirigia e pensei um pouco sobre aquilo**

**=E agora isso e o que você sabe fazer...**

**=por ae**

**=Você já foi preso?**

**= Já passei umas noites na cadeia, mas tudo por coisa pequena, nunca me pegaram em um roubo mesmo ou algo grande**

**=Ta explicado porque você entende tanto de disfarces**

**Edward fez uma cara um tanto preocupada e eu olhei pra frente também, parecia ser uma espécie e barreira policial , conforme avançávamos Edward parecia estar mais nervoso, eu tentei ajeitar mais a peruca e minha barriga falsa, de repente eles não pareciam me chatear mais, agora estava aliviada por estar usando os dois**

**=Droga Edward, se acalme, você estava mais confiante no seu disfarce quando passamos pelos policiais la de trás do que agora**

**=Mas isso foi antes de saber de quem você era filha e quem esta procurando você**

**EU torci os dedos e rezei baixinho para que eles não nos parassem...não adiantou, os policiais fizeram sinal para pararmos, senti Edward respirando fundo do meu lado tentando relaxar, um policial se aproximou do carro e fez sinal para abaixarmos a janela, nos fizemos isso, o policial usava óculos, era grande e com cara de poucos amigos**

**= Seus documentos e os do carro por favor**

**Edward mexeu no bolso da calça e tirou os documentos, agora com o que ele tinha contado eu entendi como ele conseguiu tão rápido os documentos falsos para se caso fossemos parados, provavelmente ele tinha muitos amigos que mexiam com essas coisas.**

**O policial passou um tempo olhando os documentos e depois olhou para o Edward**

**= Por que esta usando maquiagem filho? No meu tempo isso era coisa de mulher**

**Edward pareceu ficar meio irritado mas respondeu com naturalidade**

**= Bom senhor, eu sou gothico e esse é meu estilo**

**O policial fez uma careta de desgosto e cuspiu algo no chão**

**=Vocês jovens estão se tornando a vergonha da nossa nação **

**Edward ficou quieto e o policial abaixou mais para poder me ver **

**= E você filha, o que faz andando com esse sujeito**

**Eu limpei a garganta e tentei me fazer um pouco de tímida**

**=Bom senhor, ele é meu marido**

**=Marido hum...Você não é muito jovem para estar casada?**

**Edward falou antes de mim chamando a atenção pra ele**

**=Somos recém casados senhor e ela já tem 19 anos**

**= E aonde vocês estão indo?**

**=Lua de mel**

**O policial ficou reto de novo e consertou o cinto enquanto nos olhava, depois fez sinal para outros policiais se aproximarem também, três policiais se juntaram e começaram a cochichar, Edward apertava o volante do carro nervoso e eu já estava suando frio, outro policial se abaixou e ficou alguns ****s****egundos olhando nossos rostos e depois para uma pasta que estava segurando, então os 3 se aproximaram**

**=Filhos, queremos que vocês saiam do carro**

**Edward me olhou e tentou passar uma segurança que ele mesmo não tinha, ele então saiu do carro e eu sai logo depois.**

**Ficamos parados um do lado do outro e os policiais se aproximaram, o que estava segurando uma pasta estendeu ela para o outro policial que estava bem mais perto de mim, nessa hora eu vi o que tinha na pasta, duas fotos, uma do Edward...e outra a minha**

**Gente, eu quero uma nova capa para a minha fic, to aceitado sugestões de fotos, se alguém tiver algumas fotos legais para a capa entrem em contato comigo Okay? Agora vou nessa, Pitty vai tocarrrr ROCK NA VEIA GALERA**

**(Rock in rio no p****uff uhuuu**


	8. Chapter 8

=Então? O que vocês acham?

Um dos policiais pegou as fotos das mãos do outro e as segurou próximo ao meu rosto e ao do Edward, eles nos observaram atentamente, Edward também viu as fotos, mas não esboçou nenhuma emoção, ponto pra nos.

Outro policial se aproximou ele parecia mais gentil que os outros e tinha um rosto calmo e alegre, ele colocou uma mão no ombro do primeiro policial

=Que isso Jeremy deixa o jovem casal irem aproveitar a lua de mel, deixe eles irem, não tem como serem eles

O primeiro policial não tirava os olhos de nós, acho que esperando qualquer reação que nos entregasse

=Sei não parceiro, são muito parecidos, principalmente o nosso garoto maquiagem aqui

=Sei não Estone, acho que o sargento Jeremy tem razão, eles se parecem muito, principalmente o garoto

= Vocês estão loucos, eles são casados, a menina esta grávida, eles ate lembram um pouco fisicamente mais não e tanto assim, alem do mais os dois que queremos não pareciam se conhecer, então o que estariam fazendo juntos?

Depois de mais alguns segundos nos observando o Sargento Jeremy então levantou um pouco as calças puxando elas pelo cinto e cuspiu no chão

= E melhor nos garantirmos, não faz mau checar a historia desse jovem casal, então filhos, vocês vão para a delegacia com agente só pra garantir, não se preocupe, só vamos checar a historia de vocês, se estiver tudo certo vamos liberá-los, estamos em um caso grande aqui, não pode ter falhas, vocês vão em um dos nossos carros e depois os traremos de volta, não se preocupem o carro de vocês vai estar em segurança conosco quando voltarem...

Edward ainda mantia o rosto calmo, o meu eu já não tinha tanta certeza se estava.

= Do que vocês estão falando? Quem vocês estão achando que somos?olha senhores, só estamos tentando viajar para a nossa lua de mel, não fizemos nada de mau

=Como eu já disse filho, estamos em um casa grande aqui, não podemos errar, vocês vão ser liberados se a historia conferir, não vai demorar muito, não queremos atrasar a vida de vocês

Senti Edward ficar apreensivo do meu lado, um dos policiais deu de ombros e pegou no ombro de Edward enquanto caminhava e conduzia ele ate uma viatura, outro policial o que se chamava Estone e parecia gentil pos a mão no meu ombro e foi me levando devagar também ate a outra viatura, eu virei meu rosto para o policial enquanto eu caminhava e tentei falar com uma voz tímida e frágil, o que não era tão difícil com o pânico que eu estava por dentro.

= Senhor, fale com o Sargento para nos deixar seguir viagem, não fizemos nada de mau

O policial me jogou um olhar de compreensão e sorriu de forma gentil

=Tudo bem senhorita, quer dizer, senhora... como o sargento disse, vai ser rápido, não se preocupe

Chegamos no carro e o policial já tinha colocado Edward no banco de trás, ele deixou a porta aberta e estava esperando que eu entrasse, me abaixei para entrar e vi Edward me jogar um olhar de pânico, eu não podia ajudar nisso, eu também estava em pânico, então eu fiz a única coisa que pensei naquele momento, pus a mão na minha barriga e

= AAAAAAHHHHHHHH

Me agachei apertando a barriga falça enquanto fazia uma expressão de dor e gritei de novo com forca

=AAAAAHH

Tentei parecer que estava me esforçando para respirar e levantei o corpo com"dificuldade" enquanto segurava com uma mão no carro e a outra a barriga, os policiais me olhavam em chock sem saber o que fazer, estavam paralisados, homens...

=OMD, O BEBE, O MEU BEBE, POR FAVOR, VOCES TEM QUE FAZER ALGUMA COISA

Os policiais se olhavam como patetas sem saber o que fazer, um dos policiais o Estone se aproximou e meio que tentou me segurar pelo braço sem muito jeito

=AAHHH

Foi o suficiente para ele se afastar mais assustado, acho que se ele tivesse levado um chock não teria se assustado tanto...,

Me afastei da viatura agachada de novo sobre a barriga, vi Edward sair do carro rapidamente com uma expressão muito desesperada e me abraçar pelas costas se agachando junto comigo

=EDWARD, NOSSO FILHO VAI NASCER

Olhei para o Edward esperando um olhar de compreensão, mas tudo que eu vi foi pânico, depois senti seus braços moles ao meu lado, seu rosto ficando mais pálido ainda em baixo daquela maquiagem e finalmente um "bum", e pronto, ele simplesmente desmaiou na minha frente como um pai molenga em uma sala de parto

Gente, foi pequeno eu sei, mas meu tempo foi curto, era isso ou nada, mas eu acho que ficou divertido, pelo menos eu ri bastante imaginado essas cenas, então, o que vocês me dizem? Gostaram?

Gente mtooo obrigada pelos comentários que venho recebendo,tem gente ate que não entende la mto bem o português lendo minhas fics e deixando comentários, isso me deixa muito, mas muito feliz, serio, vocês são fodafofos( traduzindo vcs são foda+fofos(

Bjs sabor morango com cereja


	9. Chapter 9

Se tinha uma coisa incontestado no mundo era que apesar de se fazerem de fortes os homens são os seres mais frouxos que já passaram pela terra.

Quando uma mulher grávida começa a sentir dor eles não sabem como agir, ficam paralisados, agora basta um cara desmaiar que um monte de policiais já estavam em volta dele sentindo sua pulsação e verificando se estava bem...humanidade patética!

Quando vi um dos policiais pegando o celular para ligar para uma ambulância eu avancei no celular e puxei ele das mãos dele.

O policial me olhou sem entender nada

=Vamos chamar uma ambulância

Ignorei ele e entrei no meio dos policiais, um deles estava ajoelhado com uma perna no chão segurando Edward sentado, me ajoelhei perto dele

= Você não estava tendo um bebe?

Olhei para todos os policiais que me olhavam estranhamente, eu dei de ombros e tentei agir naturalmente

= Alarme falso, acontece muito em momentos de stress, principalmente quando a gravidez esta tão avançada

Todos eles fizeram cara de entendimento e abriram a boca exclamando um sonoro 'haaa!

Aff...homens, me voltei rapidamente para Edward a minha frente, o policial que segurava ele desviou o olhar pra mim

= Tudo bem senhora, vamos chamar um ambulância e ele vai ficar bem

Tentei não revirar os olhos, levantei a mão e dei um tapa no rosto de Eward

=Meu bem, acorda

Nada, dei outro tava dessa vez bem mais forte e ele piscou acordando

=Meu bem acorda, esta tudo bem

Eu podia sentir os policiais chocados ao meu lado, ouvi um deles falando

=Eu acho...bom eu acho que um medico seria mais eficiente

=NÃO...quer dizer, tudo bem, isso sempre acontece quando tem algum alarme falso, você sabe...os homens não são muito fortes pra isso

Edward piscou e abriu os olhos, ele me olhou e abriu a boca, quase pude ouvir meu nome verdadeiro saindo dos lábios dele quando eu segurei seu queixo com forca e sorri de forma doce e falei rapidamente

=Amor, você nos deixou preocupados, os policiais quase chamaram uma ambulância, você esta bem?

Edward me olhou meio confuso, depois da palavra " policiais" ele não iria cometer a idiotice de me chamar pelo meu nome verdadeiro, então eu soltei a boca dele, mas ainda assim ele parecia estar meio confuso, o policial se levantou e ajudou ele a fazer o mesmo, Edward colocou um braço envolta do meu ombro e falou baixo

=Mas amor o que acontec...

Ele de repente congelou em volta de mim e me olhou assustado novamente

= A MEU DEUS, O BEBE, VAI NASCER O BEBEEEE

Vi Edward ficar pálido e parecia que voltaria a desmaiar...bom... não dessa vez, ela já tinha posto nosso plano em risco hoje, não deixaria ele fazer isso de novo, antes que ele desmaiasse eu levantei a mão e dei um tapa no rosto dele, Edward pareceu "acordar" com aquilo, passou a mão no rosto e fez uma careta

=Nossa isso doeu

Tentei usar a voz mais doce possível enquanto sentia os olhos de todos os policiais em nós

=Tudo bem amor, não precisa se agitar, foi alarme falso, pelo jeito nosso garotinho ficou stressado hoje

passei a mão na "barriga" acariciando enquanto fazia um sorriso de mãe em um comercial de fraudas, Edward fez um sonoro "hoo" e pela sua cara...bom pela sua cara ele parecia ter voltado ao normal

=Claro, claro meu bem

O policial Estone deu um passo a frente chamando nossa atenção, ele realmente parecia aliviado

=Bom, que ótimo que tudo acabou bem não e?

Ouvi todos eles murmurando um "sim, claro"eu mordi os lábios e tentei colocar novamente minha cara de tímida e frágil

=Claro policial Estone, agora estamos prontos para ir a delegacia!

Consegui dar uma cutucada de leve nas costas do Edward, eu rezava para que ele tivesse o mínimo de inteligência para pegar a deixa, e dessa vez ele não me decepcionou quando me soltou e praticamente " pulou" na minha frente com uma cara de pura indignação, quase não pude deixar de rir por notar que ele ate me lembrou um pouco aqueles galos de briga que estufam o peito e ficam pulando dentro dos galinheiros pagando de gostosos

=MAS E CLARO QUE NÃO, ESpERO QUE OS SENHORES TENHAM RECONSIDERADO NESSA IDEIA ABSURDA DE NOS LEVAR PARA A DELEGACIA, GRACAS A ISSO MINHA MULHER FICOU STRESSADA E QUASE TEVE O BEBE NO MEIO DE UMA ESTRADA, NÃO POSSO PERMITIR QUE PONHAM EM RISCO A SAUDE DELA E DO MEU FILHO

Ele então deu mais um passo a frente com o peito ainda estufado

=Mas se querem tanto eu vou com vocês, porem minha mulher fica aqui!

Não gritem e nem tentem entrar pela tela para me matar, esse capitulo e bem maior, e seria postado amanha, maaasssss, lendo os comentários hj e talz e fiquei tão feliz por vocês terem gostado do capitulo anterios (apesar de pequeno( que resolvi dividir esse capitulo só para poder dar um 'gostinho" pra vocês hoje já que eu não tenho tempo de revisar todo o capitulo agora,.

Então ta ae, um pouco menos da metade de capitulo, amanha vocês podem voltar que eu vou ter postado o "próximo"capitulo rs

De novo mto obrigada a todos que tem acompanhado essa fic, serio, vlw mesmo, vivo recebendo comentários ou e-mails do tipo " OMG, VC SUMIU? Por favor não abandone sua fic"

Se tem uma coisa ótima na vida de alguém que curte escrever é saber que alguém não só curte aquilo que você escreve como espera ansiosamente por mais!

Mas não se preocupem, não tenho intenção alguma de abandonar nenhuma fic minha, se eu por acaso demorar a postar novos capítulos é pq a inspiração para aquela estórias não esta mto legal (e eu não vou escrever historias meia boca só para encher lingüiça pq não sou açougueiro)ou pq tive algum problema, seja pessoal, de trabalho ou mesmo com o pc!

Então é isso gente mto obrigada e vários bjs sabor tuti fruti! Ate mais...


	10. Chapter 10

Edward então deu mais um passo a frente com o peito ainda estufado

=Mas se querem tanto eu vou com vocês, porem minha mulher fica aqui!

Antes que qualquer um dos policiais pudessem falar alguma coisa eu passei a frente de Edward e falei de forma calma e gentil enquanto olhava nos olhos dele

=Não meu amor, o que e isso, esses adoráveis policiais só estão fazendo o trabalho deles, nos como cidadãos de bem devemos colaborar com seu trabalho, esses policiais aqui são um exemplo para todos, trabalham de forma tão dedicada que deveriam ser promovidos, quem sabe o nosso "homenzinho" não seja um deles quando crescer em amor?

Pisquei para o Edward que me olhava abismado, acariciei minha barriga gentilmente, depois mexi as sobrancelhas enquanto sorria, me virei para os policiais e encolhi um pouco os ombros em sinal de timidez

=Muito bem oficiais, podemos ir a hora que os senhores quiserem

Imediatamente quase todos os policiais falaram ao mesmo tempo enquanto gesticulavam com as mãos

=Que isso minha senhora, não precisa

=Claro, Claro, não será necessário

=Em absoluto, alias aceite nossas desculpas pelo transtorno

=Sim, sim nossas sinceras desculpas por causar um transtorno tão grande a um mulher tão educada como a senhora

Todos eles agora ou sorriam de forma gentil ou de forma educada, um dos policiais se aproximou e pegou no meu braço levemente enquanto me conduzia ao meu carro

=Vamos Senhora, não queremos mais causar nenhum aborrecimento a você e ao seu filho

Outro policial abriu a porta do passageiro do nosso carro, Edward já tinha corrido e entrado no lado do motorista enquanto o policial me ajudava a entrar, eu claro, fingia não querer demonstrar minhas "caretas" de "dor" das costas por causa do excesso de "peso", depois que eu entrei no carro outro policial se aproximou sorridente

=Olha, a senhora tem certeza que vai ficar bem? Podemos escoltá-los ate um hospital!

O policial que tinha me ajudado a entrar deu um leve empurrão nele para ficar mais visível aos meus olhos

=Concerteza, e se precisar de qualquer outra coisa pode falar, nós iremos ajudá-la no que for preciso

Ainda me fazendo de tímida eu sorri docemente enquanto abanava a mão

=Nossa, obrigada pela preocupação, mas esta tudo bem

=Ei vocês, saiam logo de perto do carro, acho que eles querem seguir logo a viajem

O policial Estone afastava seus amigos de perto do carro enquanto ria da atitude de seus amigos, Edward também acenou pra eles e ligou o carro, antes que Edward pudesse dar a partida eu ouvi o sargento gritando e fiz sinal para Edward parar

=Esperem só um pouco

O sargento se aproximou da minha janela e abaixou pra poder falar comigo, ele sorria muito envergonhado, era engraçado ver um homem daquele tamanho, daquela idade e de bigode que a poucos minutos fazia cara de mau agora vermelho e envergonhado.

=Olha senhora, eu realmente sinto muitíssimo, espero que aceite isso como um singelo pedido de desculpas, é para o seu garotão nascer forte

Ele se afastou um pouco e colocou a mão por dentro da janela, na mão ele tinha um pote médio de plástico, eu peguei o pote e pus no meu colo, era um pouco pesado, assim que eu abri a tampa um cheiro maravilhoso tomou conta do ar, vi vários pedaços de bolo cobertos de chocolate, eu quase babei em cima daquela imagem

=Veja, minha senhora que preparou, ela me mandou dividir entre meus companheiros aqui, mas eu acho que ela vai ficar muito satisfeita em saber que dei para uma senhora tão doce e gentil como você, é bolo de cenoura com cobertura de chocolate, espero que você e seu menino apreciem, é singelo mas de coração!

Tentei não babar na frente do policial, depois de dias vivendo de fest food um bolo caseiro com cobertura de chocolate? Quase um manjar dos Deuses, sorri de volta para o policial e acenei com a cabeça

=Claro sargento, e de novo, muito obrigado, eu adoro bolo, obrigada mesmo!

Acenei pra eles enquanto Edward dava a partida , pude ouvir seu suspiro mais do que aliviado depois que eles saíram de vista eu literalmente "ataquei" o bolo, Edward tirou uma mão do volante e ia enfiar a mão dentro do meu pote quando eu puxei ele pra longe, Edward desviou os olhos da estrada por um segundo apenas para me olhar indignado

=Ei Bella, me da um pedacinho

Enfiei outro pedaço na boca e falei de boca cheio

=Ele deu pra mim e não pra você

Ele fez uma careta enquanto diria e tentava arrancar o pote das minhas mãos

=pow bela, o cheiro ta em todo o carro, vou começar a babar na minha roupa, libera um pedacinho ai, deixa de ser ruim

Virei no banco do carro ficando com as costas encostadas na janela e as pernas viradas e dobradas para o lado de Edward enquanto protegia meu pote de bolo e enfiava o quanto eu podia na boca

=Já disse pra cair fora, o Sargento deu pra mim e pro meu bebe, não disse que era pra dividir com você

Ele parou de tentar me agarrar e me olhou feio pelo canto do olho

=Mas como você não vai dividir isso com bebe nenhum pode muito bem me dar um pedacinho

Eu ia rir quando me lembrei da"ceninha" dele que quase nos pos na cadeia, tirei as costas da porta do carro e me aproximei dele, Edward sorriu estendendo a mão para pegar o bolo quando eu dei um tapa na sua cabeça, ele gritou e "ziguezagueou" um pouco o carro

=QUE ISSO VOCE TA DOIDA?

=EU TO DOIDA?QUEM FOI QUE DESMAIOU QUANDO EU COMECEI A FINGIR QUE ESTAVA PARINDO? PODE ME DIZER POR QUE TODOS OS DEMONIOS VOCE DESMAIOU COMO UM MASHMELLOW DERRETIDO?

Sentei direito no banco, Edward parecia olhar para os lados envergonhado sem saber o que dizer

=To esperando uma resposta

=...

=...

=...

=...

=EDWARD!

=QUE?

Ele pulou da cadeira me olhando meio assustado, joguei um olhar de raiva e ele me olhou sem graça

=Sei la o que me deu... você encenou tão bem...

Se Edward não estivesse dirigindo acho que ele abaixaria a cabeça envergonhado, eu tive que respirar fundo e contar mentalmente ate dez para não pular no pescoço dele

= Então de acordo com você quase fomos descobertos porque você achou que eu "encenei" muito bem?

=Por ai...

Virei furiosa pra ele e dei um tapa atrás da cabeça dele, Edward tentou desviar enquanto controlava o carro

=Que droga Bella, assim eu vou chegar todo roxo em Vegas, você bate forte de mais pra alguém do seu tamanho!

=SE NÃO QUER ApANHAR MAIS TENTA SE LEMBRAR DA PROXIMA VEZ QUE A DROGA DO NOSSO FILHO É FEITO DE ISOPOR E POLIESTER!E NÃO DESMAIE MAIS!

Eu estava gemendo e rolando na cama com a dor no meu estomago enquanto Edward estava sentado no chão do quarto jogando cartas com ele mesmo, levantei a cabeça um pouco furiosa e olhei pra ele

= Que ótimo, eu aqui morrendo de dor e você ai jogando, belo marido eu fui arrumar...

Ele me olhou sorrindo de forma cínica e deu de ombros

=Estou treinando pra Vegas baby, alem do mais, é muito bem feito você estar passando mau, se não tivesse comido o bolo inteiro sozinha por egoísmo não estaria passando mau agora!

Ele voltou a dar atenção as cartas e eu voltei a gemer e rolar na cama, logo depois de ter comido todo o bolo sem dar nenhum pedaço a Edward eu comecei a me sentir mau, tão mau que ele foi obrigado a parar o carro e nos hospedar em um hotel que ficava na entrada de uma cidade, já era noite e iríamos ficar la ate de a manhã do dia seguinte, Edward tinha me dado algumas aspirinas mas a dor de estomago não queria ir embora

= A única coisa que eu posso fazer agora é comprar um outro bolo pra você comer mais, que tal hum?

Parei de rolar na cama e fiquei parada apertando a barriga e gemendo de costas pra Edward,

=Ei Bella, para de exagero, isso é só uma indigestão

Não respondi nada e continuei gemendo deitada

=Bella

=Ei Bella?

Senti uma movimentação as minhas costas e logo depois o colchão mexer atrás de mim

=Ei Bella, foi mau, só tava brincando, ta tão mau assim?

Continuei gemendo baixo de costas pra ele ate que sentir ele colocar a mão no meu braço

=Ei Bella é serio

Virei rápido sentando na cama e empurrei a mão dele, na verdade eu queria socar ele, mas a dor de estoma estava muito forte e eu poderia acabar vomitando em cima dele em vez de socá-lo

=Sai fora daqui Edward, é por sua causa que isso aconteceu, anda vai embora

ele franziu as sobrancelhas e pos a mão na minha testa, eu empurrei a mão dele de novo com raiva

=Droga Bella, você esta meio febril!

Ele parecia preocupado e me olhava atentamente

=Que ótimo, se eu morrer vou adorar ver do outro lado enquanto você fica desesperado aqui tentando esconder meu corpo pra não ser acusado de assassinato alem de seqüestro e roubo

Ele levantou emburrado da cama me olhando serio

=Droga Bella, é serio, você esta com febre, vou atrás de um anti-termico pra você

=Não preciso de nada, só cai fora daqui e me deixe em paz, isso é o suficiente!

Ele me olhou parecendo muito magoado, pegou seu casaco na cadeira perto da cama e saiu do quarto fechando a porta

...

Dez minutos depois eu estava me xingando mentalmente por ser uma bruta irremediável , eu estava passando mau por minha causa mesmo, mas estava com tanta raiva daquela situação que acabei descontando no Edward que só queria me ajudar, eu tinha vomitado no banheiro logo depois que ele saiu, tirar aquilo do meu estomago fez a dor diminuir consideravelmente, provavelmente eu não precisaria nem do anti-termico mais!

Me levantei da cama e arrumei meu cabelo no espelho, Edward estava demorando, talvez estivesse chateado comigo, a cara dele quando saiu era de magoado, talvez fosse a minha hora de ir la pedir desculpas

Olhei pra barriga falsa em cima da cama e fiz uma careta, melhor colocar aquilo, daria problema se eu de repente entrasse grávida no quarto e saísse "não grávida" e sem um bebe.

Logo que eu sai do quarto eu vi Edward aparecer no fim do corredor, ele parou de andar me olhou um tanto triste, eu abaixei a cabeça um pouco envergonhada e fiquei parada na porta, ele demorou alguns segundos para voltar a andar devagar em minha direção

=OMG...EDWARD?

Olhei rapidamente pra trás e vi uma loira linda e alta parada do outro lado do corredor olhando diretamente para o Edward, ela parecia muito feliz e surpresa por velo, eu arqueei as sobrancelhas e antes que eu pudesse virar e ver a reação de Edward a mulher correu em seus saltos passando rapidamente por mim e pulando no pescoço de um Edward que também parecia feliz e surpreso

Ele segurou e abraçou ela tentando se equilibrar enquanto ela praticamente o sufocava com seus braços em volta do pescoço dele

O que diabos aquela infeliz estava fazendo abraçando ele DESSE jeito?e como diabos ELE DEIXAVA?E AFINAL, POR TODO QUENTE INFERNO QUEM ERA ELA?

Eu comecei a andar em direção a eles, mas antes que eu pudesse perguntar o que diabos estava acontecendo a mulher soltou seus braços do pescoço dele se afastou um pouco para logo depois se aproximar depois lhe tascando um beijo na boca...

Eu simplesmente paralisei no lugar enquanto eu via aquela loira beijando o meu "marido" de repente me deu vontade de vomitar de novo, mas dessa vez eu queria fazer isso na cabeça do Edward!

E ae gente? O que estão achando ? Quero comentários em? Rum...rsrs

Bjs sabor acerola com laranja


	11. Chapter 11

"Se não puder ajudar, atrapalhe, afinal o importante é participar."

Edward tentava de certo modo afastar e garota e não parece retribuir o beijo, mas eu não quis saber de nada, vi tudo vermelho na minha frente, como aquela abusa loira de farmácia tem a coragem de tascar um beijo no boca dele na frente da mulher dele? A mulher dele estando grávida ainda?

Okay, eu não estava grávida e muito menos era mulher dele, e ela nem me conhecia, mas isso importa? Porque diabos eu estou aqui divagando bobagens enquanto ela continua com os lábios colados na boca de Edward? Se meche porra!

Quando Edward me viu a um passo da mulher ele olhou assustado e parou de tentar desgrudar os lábios dela"delicadamente"dos dele e simplesmente a empurrou, assim que eu conseguir alcançá-la empurrei mais um pouco, naquele momento ela se deu conta da minha existência e me olhou com o rosto de indigestão dos pés a cabeça, eu simplesmente juntei minhas duas mãos nos peitos siliconados dela e a empurrei mais pra trás.

A mulher cambaleou um pouco em seu salto plataforma e me olhou indignada

= O que é isso menina? Tire já suas mãos de mim!

Estreitei os olhos pra ela e me afastei um pouco ficando na frente de Edward, ela tinha uma voz irritantemente e patricinha, e uma pose igual, mãos abertas como se não quisesse me tocar por nojo e unhas vermelhas enormes que provavelmente eram postiças

= Acredite, nem se eu fosse lésbica eu teria prazer em pegar nesses peitos de plástico, entre você e uma boneca inflável eu provavelmente ficaria com a boneca inflável, pelo menos ela não teria uma voz tão irritante

Achei que ela iria pular em cima de mim e agarrar os meus cabelos, mulheres como ela só sabe brigar assim, se ela pudesse ela teria me queimado de raiva so com os olhos, ela deu um passo a minha frente, eu já ia me preparar para quebrar a cara daquela siliconada quando sentir Edward colocar a mão no meu ombro e me puxar pra trás, então ele correu e ficou na frente entre nós duas, ele olhou pra trás e me jogou um olhar repreensivo

=Bella, que isso por favor se controle!

= Quem você acha que é sua...sua...sua

Ela parecia pirar de raiva, e antes que ela completasse a frase eu dei um passo pro lado e sorri cinicamente

= Sua o que? Olha cuidado, não pensa de mais não, já estou ouvindo as engrenagens do seu cérebro trabalharem a toda velocidade, como não devem ser acostumados a funcionar daqui a pouco vão pifar em...

Foi quando ela tentou pular em cima de mim, como Edward estava na frente dela ele a impediu, ela não lutou muito e se soltou dele arrumando o cabelo e a roupa logo voltando a sua postura de "superior"

= Olha só "coisinha" me responde uma coisa, QUEM É VOCE?

Sai das costas do Edward e parei do lado dele escorando meu braço no braço dele de um jeito meio intimo e joguei um olhar de raiva em cima da siliconada a minha frente

= pra sua informação a "coisinha" aqui é a ESpOSA do cara que você acabou de "atacar"

No mesmo momento vi o queixo dela cair de surpresa, Edward do meu lado ficou tenso e eu dei um sorriso

= O que? Não mesmo

Ela desviou o olhar surpreso para o Edward, eu levantei o rosto e olhei pra ele também, Edward parecia meio perdido sem saber o que fazer ou dizer

=Edward...o que essa garota esta falando?

Ele me olhou meio que perguntando com os olhos "porque você tinha que fazer isso?" e eu simplesmente sorri, ele revirou os olhos meio cansado e voltou a olhar para a siliconada parada na nossa frente!

=Pois é Tânia... essa é a Bella...minha...bom...minha...aaaa ela é minha esposa!

A garota olhava de mim para o Edward com a boca aberta sem saber o que dizer, eu claro, muito "simpática" terminei de me apresentar dando um prazo a frente

=Então, Tânia não é mesmo? Sou a Bella e esse é nosso filho, meu e do Edward

Disse isso apontando pra enorme barriga "grudada em mim"

Com isso ela pareceu ficar mais branco do que já era

=Não...não é possível

Edward correu e ficou na minha frente de novo me jogando um olhar severo

= Realmente, não é possível Bella, você estava passando mau a uns minutos atrás, não deveria ficar aqui fora toma

Ele tirou um caixa de remédios do bolso e me entregou rapidamente

= Entra toma um comprimido e vai se deitar pra melhorar e para irmos embora amanha!

Peguei o remédio das mãos dele sem dizer nada e não fui pro quarto, pelo contrario, joguei um olhar desafiador pra ele e continuei aonde estava

= Você acha mesmo que eu vou sair antes de saber quem é "essazinha" que te trata com tanta "intimidade"?

Ele me jogou um olhar de "seja razoável" mas eu continuei com os pés fincados aonde estavam

Vendo que não ia conseguir nada comigo ele suspirou cansado e se virou ficando de lado pra nos duas

= Bom Tânia...sim essa é Bella minha esposa, nos casamos a poucos dias

A loira ainda estava calada, acho que a surpresa foi de mais pra ela

= E Bella...essa é a Tânia, uma grande amiga minha

=Nossa eu vi que GRANDE amiga com esse cumprimento todo!

Ele me olhou de lado

=Bella, Tânia não sabia que eu estava casado e muito menos que a ESpOSA dele estava aqui, portanto...seja razoável sim? Me deixa conversar com ela !

Eu pensei em bater o pe e ficar, mas isso não iria fazer bem pra ninguém, a conversa poderia ir pra um lado que eu desconhecia como o passado de Edward, então eu daria um fora e nosso disfarce iria "mesa de cirurgia" abaixo

Dei de ombros e fui para o meu quarto, antes de entrar eu dei mais uma olhada na loira que não tinha se mexido um milímetro, eu sabia q apesar de tudo ela estava ouvindo então falei bem alto

= Se você "pensar" em agarrar meu marido de novo eu arranco seu silicone com as mãos sem anestesia ouviu?

Entrei no quarto e fechei a porta com forca

A partir daquele momento eu odiava loiras OFICIALMENTE!


End file.
